


So Will I

by meantforinfinitesadness



Series: I can hold your hand and promise you [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Blind Obi-Wan Kenobi, Brotherly Love, Cody is so in love, Dead Body, Fluff, I don't know what I'm doing, M/M, Mandalore, Mentions of Violence, Obi-Wan is so in love, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Violence, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weddings, Worldbuilding, or attempts at worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:07:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 20,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26085409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meantforinfinitesadness/pseuds/meantforinfinitesadness
Summary: “They’re in need of some help,” Mace says, but his voice gives off a forgiving tone. He exchanges looks with his King and other Councilors. “They’re reeling after the massive loss of life and resources. They’re in need of our help.” Silence for a few more minutes, then Mace speaks again. “And we’re in need of theirs.”Obi-Wan’s mind spins quickly as it tries to keep up with what Councilor Windu is saying. His mouth twists into a frown and his sightless eyes roam quickly around the room.“You’re getting married, Obi-Wan.”-------OR: The codywan arranged marriage au with lots of fluff/softness and blind obi-wan. So. a few of my favorite things.OR x2: Obi-Wan and Cody are both Prince's of their own kingdoms being pushed into an arranged marriage.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: I can hold your hand and promise you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158701
Comments: 393
Kudos: 808





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story that really does combine a few of my favorite things: Arranged Marriage AU, Fantasy AU, Blind Obi-Wan, and Codywan. I mashed them all together and this is what we're getting! 
> 
> The tags will be updated as chapters are posted if they need it. If you notice something that hasn't been tagged that needs to be (because I'm good at not noticing things like that, unfortunately), please feel free to yell at me. 
> 
> I am planning on sticking to a schedule this time. I'm going to update once a week. Hopefully on every Monday, but life is unpredictable. So. Yeah.
> 
> Also, I still don't know too much about Star Wars, but I like to think I'm getting better at that.
> 
> Fic title is from the song by the same title "So Will I" by Ben Platt

The singing of birds echoed in the forest. The wind blew through the trees and rustled their leaves. The cold air of the morning kissed the nose of one Obi-Wan Kenobi as he sat cross-legged in a clearing in the woods, paying no mind to the fact that his deep blue robes would be dirty by the time he was done here. His eyes were shut and his head was slightly turned up as he centered himself in the nature around him.

His hands were pressed against the ground and the fallen leaves under them had been crushed by someone other than him, but they still held a bit of life in them.

Obi-Wan hummed softly to himself as he contemplated the life around him. Everything seemed to sing a bit brighter in the mornings than they did during any other part of the day. 

Though, night time was something to behold as well. 

“Father says you’ll catch a cold if you stay out here any longer.” A soft, young voice brought him back to awareness. 

“Oh?” Obi-Wan asked with one regal eyebrow raised. “Did he now?”

Leaves crunch under the feet of the owner of the young voice as they creep closer to the older man. 

“Yup.” The voice is still soft, as though they know not to be too loud in this quiet morning. 

“Well, I suppose that means I should head back.” Obi-Wan offers with a soft smile. His hands trail along the forest floor as if they’re seeking for something that had been lost. 

The young man behind him makes an affirmative noise and presses something into Obi-Wan’s searching hands before placing his own hand on Obi-Wan’s crown-like braided hair. 

“Ah,” He says as he opens his eyes. “I wondered where that had gone off to.” Obi-Wan mused as he turned the walking stick over in his hands. “I could have sworn it was right next to me.” He shifts from his seated position to his knees and rises with the stick planted in the ground, causing the smaller hand to slip from his head. 

“You must have moved around a bit.” The young man says, allowing Obi-Wan’s left hand to fall on his shoulder. “It was behind you.”

“Well then,” Obi-Wan turns cloudy eyes downwards towards the source of the voice. “I suppose I have you to thank, Anakin. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

Anakin smiles brightly, though he knows Obi-Wan can’t see it. He doesn’t reply to praise. He just hums and walks along with his brother, making sure that he doesn’t trip over a root that’s been missed by his seeking walking stick. 

The walk back to their home is silent. Obi-Wan doesn’t mind. He enjoys listening to the last bits of the forest before they exit. Granted, their home isn’t terribly far from the forest so he’s not floundering in the sounds of the town around them for long. 

Obi-Wan and Anakin nod their heads at passing people as they make their way home. They stop and speak to some for a moment, but they’re never kept too long.

(Though, Obi-Wan would much rather stay and talk with the townsfolk for a while than take the trip back to the palace. The people in the town are just much better company than a few of those living in the palace.)

“Your Highness.” 

Obi-Wan jumps at the gasped out words. He wasn’t listening for anyone that would be running towards them, so he’s taken by surprise. He feels Anakin squeeze the wrist of his left hand once before Obi-Wan is turning to face the direction of the out-of-breath man. 

“Yes?” Obi-Wan can feel his face take on a concerned look for the man. He sounds awfully winded and Obi-Wan wonders if he shouldn’t sit down before delivering whatever message he has for the two Prince’s. 

“Your Father needs you at the palace immediately.”

Obi-Wan’s eyebrows furrow in thought. It wasn’t odd that their Father needed them, but the urgency in the messenger’s voice had Obi-Wan’s brain swirling with thoughts.

“Thank you,” Anakin says when he realizes Obi-Wan’s slipped deeply into his thoughts. “We’ll be there shortly.” Anakin doesn’t say that they’ll be there as fast as they can. With Obi-Wan, it’s hard to tell if he’ll be able to go as fast as they need.

Most days, the blind Prince is able to walk quickly through the town with no difficulty. Though today, Anakin knows, his brother is occupied with his thoughts now that the messenger has spoken to them. 

“C’mon Obi-Wan.” The smaller Prince pulls his brother forward. He alternates between watching the rocky ground beneath their feet and the people in front of them. Most of the townsfolk know to steer clear of Obi-Wan’s swinging stick so they don’t have problems there. 

Even with Obi-Wan’s distracted mind trying to figure out why their Father would need them urgently, the two Prince’s are able to make it to the Council room in the palace in almost record time. 

Obi-Wan’s walking stick is the only noise in the room after the doors slam shut behind the two Prince’s. The scraping sound halts the talking coming from his Father and his councilors. 

“Father,” Obi-Wan speaks once the two stop. “You wished to speak to us?” He asks with his head tilted slightly. He was curious, but also wary. 

Qui-Gon Jinn cleared his throat and shifted in his seat.

“Uh, yes.” He said with slight uncertainty ringing in his voice. He knew Obi-Wan was suspicious and he knew Anakin was as well. The younger of the two seemed to pick up on everything Obi-Wan did, if not more. 

Obi-Wan gave his Father a small smile and nodded.

“So?” Anakin asked rather rudely which earned him a light whack to the back of his head from Obi-Wan. Anakin looked sheepishly at his Father, but the King just smiled at and laughed lightly at him. 

“As you both know,” One of Qui-Gon’s councilors started. He was an impatient man at times, but he looked upon the two Prince’s with a smile. Mace Windu had been Qui-Gon’s oldest friend and most trusted Councilor for a long time. “Mandalore is rebuilding itself after the war.”

Obi-Wan hummed and nodded. He remembered hearing about that. Mandalore had been caught up in a civil war that left their Kingdom staggering. 

“They’re in need of some help,” Mace says, but his voice gives off a forgiving tone. He exchanges looks with his King and other Councilors. “They’re reeling after the massive loss of life and resources. They’re in need of our help.” Silence for a few more minutes, then Mace speaks again. “And we’re in need of theirs.”

Obi-Wan’s mind spins quickly as it tries to keep up with what Councilor Windu is saying. His mouth twists into a frown and his sightless eyes roam quickly around the room. 

“You’re getting married, Obi-Wan.” 

Obi-Wan’s stomach drops at the statement that escaped his Father’s mouth. His ears ring a little and he thinks he’s swaying as well. 

“I’m sorry,” He mumbles, trying to calm his breathing and his thoughts. “I’m not sure I understand.”

Qui-Gon rises from his seat and takes quick steps to his eldest son. He grips Obi-Wan’s arms tightly. 

“Both our Kingdoms are struggling.” He says softly, trying to keep his tone light. “We’ve agreed that this marriage would do both of our Kingdoms some good.”

Obi-Wan swallows tightly.

“If that’s what you wish,” Obi-Wan replies lightly. He’s stopped swaying but his mind has yet to calm. 

Qui-Gon grimaces and squeezes his son into a tight hug. 

“For the good of our Kingdom.” Obi-Wan whispers.

Qui-Gon nods.

“For the good of our Kingdom.” 


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh I hope y'all like this. Ha.
> 
> TW: THERE IS A DEAD BODY IN THIS CHAPTER. I TALK ABOUT THE DEAD BODY. IF DEAD BODIES AREN'T YOUR THING, STOP READING AT "HE KNEELS SLOWLY NEXT TO HER . . ." OR A SENTENCE OR 2 BEFORE. YOU CAN PICK BACK UP AT ""CODY?" A HEAVY HAND LANDS ON CODY'S SHOULDER . . ."
> 
> Also, I'm taking liberties with Mandalore. Nothing here is like...the usual? You know what I mean? Like, their backstory is different, I guess. Except not really? I don't know.

The bright sun was hidden slightly behind a shield of clouds. It eased the intensity of work and made it easier for those under the bright light to be outside. The downtrodden spirits of those in Mandalore were eased by the slightly hidden sun. 

There was much to be done. Homes needed to be rebuilt, crops needed to grow again. Wounds still needed healing and some of their dead still needed to be seen to. 

It caused a pang of anguish to soar through Cody Fett’s heart. He hated seeing his people like this. He hated that this happened in the first place. 

Grunting with the effort of lifting pieces of a home off the ground and tossing it to the slowly growing pile of material just like this one, Cody tried to push the thoughts from his head. He knew it wouldn't do to dwell on things of the past. Even if that past was just a few weeks ago. Even if that past was a war amongst his people. 

Those fighting against his Father had made themselves known as Death Watch. It was a gruesome name that had sent shivers down the spines of the people and the King and his family. 

They were lucky the war didn’t last longer than a month. 

A month was still far too long. 

Straightening up and wiping sweat from his brow, Cody peered across the town. His heart sank as his people had found yet another body. Sobs tore through the town as a woman collapsed on her knees and covered her sobbing face with her hands. Cody’s heart seemed to tear a bit more as he started on his way over to the grieving woman. 

He’s there in a matter of moments and the small crowd around the woman splits as he makes his way to her. He kneels slowly next to her and looks at the body. 

The woman lying in front of him has her eyes open and her throat is torn. Cody swallows thickly and wraps an arm around the sobbing woman next to him. 

“Cody?” A heavy hand lands on Cody’s shoulder moments after he kneeled on the ground. Cody makes a questioning sound to the person behind him. “We’ve got to go.” 

Cody’s eyebrow quirks as he turns his head to the owner of the voice. His twin brother, Rex, stood behind him with an apologetic look in his eyes.

He knew his brother was comforting someone. He knew not to interrupt something like this. Therefore, whatever he needed to tell Cody was fairly important. Cody squeezed the woman next to him once, then rose and left the circle of people that immediately flocked to comfort the woman. 

The twins walked next to each other through the torn up town. Their steps were in sync with one another’s and if it weren’t for the slight differences in their bodies, one wouldn’t be able to tell who was who.

Where Cody had black hair, Rex had blonde. Where Rex’s face was clear of scars, Cody had one skirting his left eye. Their eyes were the same brown and their heights similar. Though where Cody was more inclined to stick to the rules, Rex was a bit more laid back. It didn’t mean their love for their Kingdom was different from one another’s just because their personalities were the opposite.

They both cared deeply for their people and they both felt the pain and loss of what had happened. 

“Where are we going?” Cody asks a few minutes after they’d left. His voice was soft and careful as he feared what could come out of his brother’s mouth. 

“ _ Buir  _ wants to speak with us,” Rex informs his brother. He casts a glance at him with a slight uptick of his mouth. “I’m sure it’s nothing too serious.” He adds, trying to calm the nerves of his twin.

Cody hummed and nodded. He swirled the ideas around in his head. There couldn’t be too much his  _ buir _ wanted to speak to them about. They were all so focused on lifting their Kingdom back up to its feet. 

They weren’t stopped by anyone on the way to the palace, which meant they made it there fairly quickly. Their steps echoed through the silent halls as they made their way to the council room. Once there, they opened the doors and entered. 

Sitting in dirty trousers and tunic, was Jango Fett. 

The King looked tired and worried. He had been out helping the town as well the past few days. However, he brightened a bit more when his sons entered. He sat up straighter and his face split into a soft smile.

“Rex, Cody.” Came Jango's strong voice. It echoed in the room and caused those around him to halt their conversations.

“ _ Buir. _ ” The twins spoke and bowed in unison as they addressed their King. 

“Rex said you had something you needed to tell us?” Cody starts with a slight frown and a bubble of worry in his stomach. He didn’t think it was too terrible.

Then, his father shifted in his seat and his smile flickered. Cody’s shoulders slumped as his hopes were dashed. 

“Yes,” Jango started. His eyes darted from one son to the other. He almost wanted to wait until Boba had arrived, but he knew he needed to tell his  _ ade  _ what was going on. “We’re struggling.” Jango continued. It pained him to say it, but it was the truth. “Our people are suffering and we don’t know how long it’ll take for crops to grow back.” He mentioned this only because the crops were needed for them and because they sold their crops to outlying villages. It’s how most of their money was made. “That being said,” He locked eyes with Cody. “We’ve managed to come to an agreement of sorts with another Kingdom. Coruscant is in need of our help protecting their borders. They’re not a people made up of warriors.”

“Aren’t they . . .” Rex waved his hand around as he tried to find the right word for the people of that particular Kingdom. “Well, don’t they have some mystical abilities?” 

Jango raised an eyebrow at his son.

“Yes,” He nodded. “However, their powers aren’t used to fight. It’s not that they’re against it,” Jango says with a raised hand when those in the room started to cry out. “It’s that they’re not able to. I won’t say any more on the subject.” He said with a hard voice, effectively cutting off objections. “Now, they’re in need of our help and we’re in need of theirs.” Jango shifts a little and locks eyes with Cody once more. “Cody, you have a great spirit in you. You’re kind and caring.”

Cody shifts under his  _ buir’s  _ eyes. He didn’t like where this was going.

“So, it’s with those words that I tell you . . .” Jango pauses and breathes for a moment. “You’re getting married.” 

“Pardon?” Cody asks as he tries to comprehend what Jango had just said.

“Our agreement was simple. You would marry the eldest son of King Jinn. Our Kingdoms would be tied together and we would all benefit from it.”

“Marriage,” Cody says breathlessly. “I’m getting married to a man I’ve never met before?” 

Jango nods and his eyes radiate apologies.

“Under normal circumstances, Jinn’s son would come here. However, these aren’t normal circumstances.” Jango says. “You’ll go to Coruscant first and meet the Prince and his family. You’ll get to know each other, then you’ll perform their marriage ceremony in their Kingdom, then come back home and perform ours.”

Cody’s head was light and airy. He was struggling to form thoughts. He didn’t know what to say.

“I’m sorry.” Jango’s apology rings with truth. “I truly am.”

Cody shakes his head and smiles. “Our people need help. I understand.” 

Jango smiles as well, though his is slightly tighter than his sons.

“For Mandalore.” He says.

Cody nods. “For Mandalore.”


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am overjoyed that so many of you have been having a good time so far! I'm hoping you continue to like it! And thank you all for your comments, kudos, and bookmarks!!!!! I am eternally grateful for them and for you!!!!!

“Obi-Wan?” Anakin called his brother’s name softly. It was still early in the morning and his brother was in need of much sleep. He had been exhausted these past few days as the thought of getting married took over his life. He was constantly being pulled in different directions and rarely had time for himself. Anakin felt a little bad that he was attempting to wake his brother from a deep sleep. “Obi-Wan?” 

Obi-Wan’s forehead creased and his head rolled on the pillow beneath it, trying to burrow deep into the softness of it. His body curled as it stretched. Those were the signs that he was waking up.

He blinked sightless eyes open and his eyebrows furrowed. 

“Anakin?” He replied. 

Anakin inched closer to the bed and climbed onto it. He placed a hand on his brother’s unruly hair and stroked it softly. He was rewarded with a hum as Obi-Wan pushed his head closer to his brother’s hand. 

“I didn’t oversleep, did I?” Obi-Wan asked softly as he tried to wake up a bit more. Quiet, calm mornings were his favorite. He could hear birds outside his window chirping and he smiled a bit at the sound. It was comforting to hear after the last few days. 

“No,” Anakin replied as he inched just a bit closer. He sighed and shifted to lie down in front of his brother. His eyes met Obi-Wan’s and he smiled a bit brighter. 

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow and hummed.

“Then to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?” He asks teasingly. 

Anakin chews on his lip and lowers his eyes. 

“What’s wrong?” Obi-Wan asks. He may not be able to see his brother. He may not be able to see the actions on his face, but he knows him well enough. “You’ve gone quiet. You aren’t biting your lip, are you?” He asks with concern pulsing in his words. He reaches his hand out and moves it across Anakin’s face for a moment before it lands on his brother’s mouth. Obi-Wan tsks and lightly tugs the lip from Anakin’s teeth. “You know you shouldn’t do that.”

“I know,” Anakin mumbles with his eyes still lowered. He sighs and thinks for a moment. “Are you scared?” He asks, raising his eyes to look at his brother once more. The older of the two’s forehead crinkles and Anakin can see the faint scars around his brother's eyes move as well. 

“Of?” Obi-Wan answers his question with another question. He knows what his brother is asking. He just doesn’t want to think too much about it. 

“Getting married to someone you don’t know,” Anakin answers for him. He’s radiating worry and it seeps into the calm morning. “You don’t know the Prince. You don’t know how he acts or what he’s like. He could-” Anakin pauses and swallows his words. He’s only thinking terrible things. He’s only thinking things that feed his fear. 

“Yes,” Obi-Wan replies softly. “It would be foolish  _ not  _ to be.” He admits with a soft smile. “Though, I know this for the benefit of both our homes. And  _ you  _ know that father would never let me marry someone that meant to cause me harm.” Obi-Wan reassures his brother. Anakin just stays quiet. 

“He’s going to be here today,” Anakin says after the silence goes on for a bit too long. Obi-Wan nods against his pillow.

“We’re going to have a few days to get to know each other a bit here,” Obi-Wan starts. He knows Anakin wasn’t there when their father told Obi-Wan what was going to happen. “Then, we’ll perform the marriage ceremony of our people. After that, I’ll be going to Mandalore. We’ll perform their ceremony and then . . .”

“Will I ever see you again?” Anakin's question is watery as he tries to swallow tears back. 

Obi-Wan lifts his hand once more and brushes it against Anakin’s cheek. He opens his mouth to speak.

The pounding of the door stops him from replying. His face twists as though he’s just tasted something unpleasant. Anakin grumbles and slides off the bed dramatically. He makes his way over to the door and he can see Obi-Wan rise to a sitting position on his bed. 

Anakin opens the door and smiles upon seeing the person behind it. 

“Padme!” Anakin yells the name and the woman in front of him smiles widely at him. She’s dressed in her finest clothing. The skirts of her dress are puffed out slightly. It reminds Anakin of a type of flower, but he’s not certain of the name. The skirts are long and he knows they contain pocket to hold whatever the Queen would need. In her case, she’s known to conceal weapons. A handmaiden stands behind her dressed in an orange dress that doesn’t billow out but contains the same pockets the Queen’s does. 

“Queen Amidala?” Obi-Wan calls from his bed. He shifts across the covers until he’s at the end of the bed. His feet touch the cold floor and he rises carefully. He knows his walking stick is somewhere around here, but he doesn’t try to find it. He knows the layout of his room well enough that he can wander around without the aid of his stick. He’s aware he’s in his sleep clothes, but he knows the Queen isn’t bothered. 

“Obi-Wan!” Her excited voice echoes through his room. She smiles brightly upon seeing the Prince and he sends a smile her way. “It’s good to see you.” She says.

“You as well.” Obi-Wan replies. “I can only guess as to why you’re here.” He says with a playful smile. “It couldn’t possibly be for a wedding, could it?” He tries to keep his voice light and happy, but he’s not sure if he’s succeeded. 

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” She says with a softer voice. She knew how difficult this was for him. She knew he was being thrown into this against his will. She also knew that Obi-Wan’s father wouldn’t do anything that would bring harm to his eldest. “However, I’ve been sent to gather Anakin. He’s to meet with a few of the councilors and I volunteered to bring him.” She pauses. “Your father will be here in a moment to help you get ready for the day.” She continues softly. 

Obi-Wan nods with a smaller smile. 

“Then I shall await his arrival.” Obi-Wan holds a hand out and isn’t startled when Anakin grasps it. “I’ll see you soon. Go with Padme.” Anakin’s grip tightens for a moment before it loosens and Anakin’s hand is gone. 

In just a matter of moments, Obi-Wan is alone once more.

He sets about his room. First, he tries to remember just where he put his walking aid the night before. He usually sets it next to his bed. At the moment, however, he’s not sure where he is in his room. He knows he’s in front of his door, so he takes careful steps to get to the first point. 

After a few slow, shaky steps, he’s made it to the door. Obi-Wan presses his hand against it until it’s flat on the wood, then he shifts so he’s towards where he knows his bed is. Once that’s done, he moves away from the door until his fingers just about touch the door. It’s just 20 steps from the door to the bed from that point.

He knows the layout of his room. He bumps into his bed a bit and he laughs. He then presses his hand against the covers of his bed and trails his hand up until he hits the pillow. Then, he bends down and his hand follows. He makes a triumphant noise when his hand finds his stick against the wall by the head of his bed. 

“Obi-Wan?” 

Obi-Wan whirls around as he faces the location of his father’s voice. He hadn’t heard the door open. He was so focused on what he was doing.

“Father,” Obi-Wan replies as he tilts his head and aims a soft smile towards his father. “Did you sleep well?” He asks as he starts on his journey to his dresser. He can hear his father close behind him.

“Yes, thank you,” Qui-Gon replies with an equally soft smile that he knows his son cannot see. He  _ does  _ know that he can hear it, however. “And you?”

Obi-Wan hums as his stick collides with his dresser. He takes a few steps back to the left so his father can set to work on picking out what Obi-Wan would wear that day. 

“Yes,” Obi-Wan says as he listens to the King rifle through Obi-Wan’s clothing. 

Qui-Gon huffs out a soft laugh. His son isn’t much of a conversationalist when he doesn’t want to be. It’s not because he’s upset or that he’s in some mood. He’s just like that. He gets lost in his head sometimes. He thinks almost too much.

“Are you ready for today?” Qui-Gon asks as he finally pulls out what he’s been looking for. 

“I suppose,” Obi-Wan mumbles the reply as he lowers his head. He shrugs, then says, “It’s not as if I’ve much of a choice.” He raises his head and smiles. 

Qui-Gon frowns and swallows thickly. His son is right. He doesn’t have much choice in the matter. 

“Don’t do that,” Obi-Wan reprimands his father and his body deflates a bit as he sighs. 

Qui-Gon huffs and gazes at his son with love and amazement. For all that Obi-Wan can’t see, he’s very good at picking up on Qui-Gon’s (and other people’s) feelings. Most people would have to see that someone would be frowning to know that one is feeling down. Obi-Wan picks up on this easily.

Qui-Gon’s never been sure if it’s because of his gift with Magic, or if it’s just practice. 

“My apologies, little one.” Qui-Gon mumbles and steps forward with a soft smile. He places a kiss on Obi-Wan’s forehead and pulls his son close. Obi-Wan melts into his father’s hold and Qui-Gon hums against his head. It’s with a great amount of reluctance that he pulls away from Obi-Wan. “Now, we’ve much to do before Mandalore’s Prince arrives.”

Obi-Wan smiles and says, “We best get a move on then.”


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to apologize in advance for description of clothing. I can't describe clothing whatsoever and I did ask for some assistance but uh I don't really know what happened with that. 
> 
> Also I can't promise that you'll get an update next week as I'm still working on that chapter and it's a little rocky. So, sorry about that.

It took a week to travel from Mandalore to Coruscant. It felt longer to Cody, but he knew the reason for that was only because of what was waiting for him. He knew it felt long for his brother as well. 

Rex had told Cody he wasn’t going to let him go alone. Though Cody had tried to assure his brother that he wouldn’t be alone. He would have a few members of the Guard with him (more were set to arrive just a few days after Cody and Rex got to Coruscant). It didn’t dissuade Rex from his goal. 

It wasn’t difficult to get their father to allow Rex to join his brother. It seemed everyone had the same thoughts except for Cody. Even Boba thought it would be best for Rex to accompany the other. (It was hard to fight with Boba about anything when he pulled out his “puppy eyes”.)

So, the week of travel was spent with the two brothers conversing lightly about the next week to come. Neither of them knew what to expect. They had never seen any of the members of the royal family. They’d never really seen any of the people that lived in the Kingdom of Coruscant. It wasn’t for lack of trying, though. They were a quiet people. They kept to themselves and tried hard to stay out of trouble whilst also providing help to those who needed it.

Now, they needed help as well. 

Cody wasn’t told why they felt a sudden need to have some sort of protection. He just nodded and agreed to do what was asked of him. He had assumed that with their abilities they wouldn’t need protection. However, he was reminded of the fact that his father informed him they only used their magic for good and never to cause harm. 

(There were whispers that some had gone rogue. That some used their magic to fight others. They were the ones to be feared.)

It was on the last day of travel when they were only about an hour or so from the Kingdom (though they weren’t quite sure how long they had left, they based it off the small amount of information they were given on the Kingdom) when Rex started questioning Cody.

“What will you do?” He asks with a sideways glance at his twin. Cody shoots him an identical look before flicking his eyes back to the road before him.

“What do you mean?” Cody adjusts his pack and the lumps created by the items contained within changes due to the movement. “I’m going to marry the Prince. What else would I do?”

Rex huffs and rolls his eyes. 

“What will you do if you don’t like him? What if the two of you don’t get along? We know nothing about these people. All we know is that they’ve got Magic and they’re in need of help.”

“If I don’t like him,” Cody starts answering Rex. “Well, then I don’t like him. That’s how it’ll have to be. Not all marriages are perfect. Not every husband loves their spouse. We’re doing this for the good of our Kingdoms. We both know that. We can live in different sections of the palace if we have to.” His answers didn’t seem to encourage Rex. He didn’t say his brother was wrong. It was true that they didn’t know anything about the people of Coruscant.

Cody wouldn’t dwell on it. He couldn’t.

“There it is.” Someone breathes out behind Cody. Cody drags his eyes from the path and looks at the Kingdom that will forever be tied to him. 

Cody didn’t know how he hadn’t noticed before, but Coruscant was a very green Kingdom. The forests were lush and life seemed to thrive there. The homes were sturdy, just as the homes in Mandalore were. The people greeted them with bright smiles and warm welcomes. They didn’t seem surprised to see them.

“You think they knew we were coming?” Rex asks under his breath.

“You think their King wouldn’t tell his people about what’s going on?” Cody asks back. Rex grunts and nods as he accepts the answer that came in the form of a question.

“Welcome to Coruscant.” 

Cody jolts a little as the welcome takes him by surprise. The man in front of him has darker skin, with a bushy beard that hides his mouth. His eyes are framed by glasses and are scrunched in a way that tells Cody the man is smiling. 

“Thank you,” Cody says a little awkwardly as he bows to the man. A deep laugh has Cody rising from his bow.

“There’s no need for that, young one.” The man holds a hand out. “I am Plo Koon. I’m a member of his Majesty’s council.” 

Cody takes the hand and shakes it firmly.

“I’m Cody Fett. The one next to me is my brother,” Cody gestures to his blonde-haired twin. “Rex.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you both.” The genuine words almost take Cody by surprise. He reminds himself that these people are (from what he’s gathered) very kind. “You must be wanting to meet King Jinn and his sons.”

Cody nods and swallows a bit thickly. His stomach swirls with unease. He’s nervous.

He’s never been nervous before. 

“Follow me.” Koon guides the Mandalorians through the town and to the palace just on the edge of the small homes. The stones are pure white with gold accents seemingly worked into them. It’s a tall palace with one tall spire in the middle and four smaller ones on each corner. 

Cody’s boots click loudly against the floor and he grimaces slightly at the sound. 

Paintings hang on the walls. They depict scenes from a life Cody has never lived. They depict Magic users of old facing off against darker Magic users. Cody doesn’t have time to take in all of the paintings before they finally reach the room they’ve been lead to.

Koon pushes open the door and leads the men inside. 

“My King,” Plo’s deep voice echoes against the stone interior. “I have brought before you Prince Cody, Prince Rex, and their guard.”

Cody and his entourage take a knee before the King. They place their right fist over their heart and bow their heads. 

“King Jinn,” Cody starts and goes to say more, but the King beats him to it.

“There’s no need to bow.” His voice is deeper as well and has a joyful tone about it. “We’re to be family, are we not?”

Cody admits that he has a point. They all rise and Cody looks the King head-on. 

His crooked nose is what first draws Cody’s attention. After that, it’s the long graying hair that isn’t tied back by anything. His robes are deep green and the sleeves cover his hands. His smile is wide and Cody feels his spirits lift.

“Please,” The King continues. “Call me Qui-Gon.” 

Cody nods and Qui-Gon gestures to two people standing next to him. It’s with a sharp breath that Cody realizes these are the Princes. 

Cody’s gaze reaches the smaller one first. His blonde hair is shaggy and his eyes are bright. He’s wearing dark brown tabards and tall boots. 

“These are my sons.” Qui-Gon breaks Cody out of his thoughts. He waves a hand to the younger one first. “This is Anakin.” Anakin’s face breaks out into a smile that has Cody worrying it might split his face. “And this is Obi-Wan. You’re betrothed.”

Cody’s mouth dries at the sight of the one he’s to marry. His boots are a dark brown that hides beneath a long, blue coat-like outfit that buttons from his waist up to his neck. The high collared coat has a light blue obi tied around the waist as well. The sleeves are tight against his arms and . . .

Cody pauses in his examination. He looks at the hand attached to the arm he’s just gazed at. It’s holding something. A cane of some sort. It causes thoughts to swirl through his mind again. His gaze drifts up. 

His hair is a beautiful red that’s been braided and wrapped like a crown. And his eyes . . .

Oh.

He understands the cane now. 

His eyes are unfocused and Cody can see them flicker around the room. The skin around them is scarred.

“We will leave the two of you to get acquainted.” Comes Qui-Gon’s voice. Cody’s sure he’s missed something. He’s sure things were said that flew past his ears as he was taking in the man he was to marry.

Cody watches as Qui-Gon brushes a hand against Obi-Wan’s shoulder. The Prince leans into the touch, smiles, and grips the hand lightly with his unoccupied one. Cody manages to hide his flinch when Anakin shoots him a glare. The message has been sent a received. 

He’s not to be rude to Anakin’s brother, lest Cody wishes for an early death. 

“Have fun.” Qui-Gon orders as he steers his youngest son out of the council room. Rex reluctantly leaves as well.

Then? 

It’s just the two of them.


	5. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have this chapter a day early!!! Thank you all so much for all the kind words you've left in the comments! It really means a lot to me. Seriously.
> 
> Also, I'm getting to be very busy lately with work and school so updates are a little harder to get to, but I will continue to try and update every week!!!!!
> 
> Thanks again for all the kudos, comments, and even bookmarks!!!

Obi-Wan stands so still, he’s sure he resembles the statues Anakin’s told him about. He can’t hear anything in the grand room except his own heartbeat. 

He waits a moment. Then a moment longer. Finally, he gives in. 

The sigh he releases causes his body to deflate. His shoulders slump and his grip on his walking stick loosens just a bit. 

“He’s left, hasn’t he?” He asks himself with a heavy feeling in his heart. He doesn’t know why he thought it would be any different than this way. Of course, the Prince left. Why wouldn’t -

“Actually, your Highness,” Prince Cody’s voice surprises Obi-Wan. “I’m still here.” He sounds a bit bashful. It’s times like these that Obi-Wan wished he could see. He wanted to know exactly what his future husband looked like at this moment.

Well, there was a way to do that. However, it was too early in their . . . relationship for that.

Obi-Wan feels his cheeks heat up and he stumbles on his words.

“Oh, um,” He clears his throat and tries to relax. “Forgive me. I didn’t mean to-”

“It’s fine.” The Prince cuts in and Obi-Wan musters up a smile that’s not so pained. His betrothed sounds as nervous as he himself is. 

The two stand in an awkward silence. Obi-Wan curses himself at not being better at this sort of thing. He can speak to those in his Kingdom without any issue. The second he’s set to marry someone though, his ability to speak has dried up.

_ It could just be that he’s a stranger.  _ He thinks to himself.  _ Just because you’re getting married to this man doesn’t mean that’s the reason you can’t talk to him.  _

“I’m sorry about all this,” Obi-Wan says with a breathy laugh. 

“Me too.” Prince Cody replies and Obi-Wan feels a bit of himself relax. It seems the Prince is having the same thoughts and feeling about this arrangement as he is. 

Obi-Wan clears his throat and winces at the sound as it echoes in the room.

“Would you like to go for a walk?” Obi-Wan berates himself for the ridiculous question.  _ He probably wants to go see the fighters or the training grounds. Why would he- _

“I would like that very much.” His betrothed cuts off Obi-Wan’s thoughts. Surprise rings through him, but he perks up a bit at the honesty he can hear in the other Prince’s voice. 

“Oh, wonderful.” Obi-Wan grips his stick tightly before bringing it in front of him. He taps it carefully as he makes his way down the stairs and onto the flat ground where Prince Cody stands. 

“You sound surprised.” 

Obi-Wan jolts a little. He wasn’t expecting the Prince to be that close to him. 

“Oh um,” Obi-Wan fumbles with his words for a bit as he thinks of an answer. “I just thought you would like to go straight to the training grounds rather than take a small walk with someone that can’t see.” Obi-Wan knows his smile is self-deprecating. He means the words he says. 

“I’d rather try to get to know you a bit.” The honesty in Prince Cody’s voice takes Obi-Wan by surprise once more. “We’re in this for the long run,” He continues and Obi-Wan can hear the small smile come through his words. “So we might as well learn a bit about each other.”

Obi-Wan feels his cheeks heat up and he smiles bashfully in the direction he believes the Prince is in. 

“In that case, you can just call me Obi-Wan.” He holds out his hand and his smile slips into something softer.

“Then you might as well call me Cody.” Cody grips Obi-Wan’s hand, shakes it once, then guides it to rest in Cody’s elbow. “Is this alright?” Cody asks softly and Obi-Wan swallows thickly.

“Yes,” He replies breathlessly. “This is just fine.” He clears his throat after he realizes he’s been staring a bit too long. “Although, I think I’ll still use my cane.”

“I wouldn’t blame you if you did,” Cody replies with a laugh. “I have no idea where we’re going.” 

Obi-Wan laughs.

“And you think I do?” He asks in a teasing tone. He takes joy in the way Cody sputters a bit. “Don’t worry,” Obi-Wan continues through a small laugh. “I know exactly where we’re going. Just don’t ask me what certain things are. I won’t be able to tell you.” 

Cody clears his throat and Obi-Wan can hear the distinct sound of a hand rubbing against skin. It makes him think the other Prince is rubbing his hand against the back of his neck. Obi-Wan had heard it happen multiple times around his father, brother, and members of the Council. 

“Come, we’ve got places to go and you’ve got sights to see.” Obi-Wan tugs lightly on Cody’s stiff form. “There are places here that I like to visit, but if you’re not interested in those places, we can go somewhere else,” Obi-Wan informs him lightly. 

“What kind of places do you like to visit?” Cody asks him with genuine curiosity. Obi-Wan hums as he taps his cane against the ground during their walk. 

“Oh, just the usual.” Obi-Wan answers happily. “I tend to wander into the forest or the library.” He says with a smile.

“What do you like to read?” 

“Histories.” Obi-Wan replies. “Poetry.” He shrugs. “Not very exciting, I know.”

“It seems perfectly exciting,” Cody said.

_ This is going far better than I hoped it would.  _ Obi-Wan thinks to himself. His brow furrows and he looks toward Cody.

“You met my brother, didn’t you?” Obi-Wan questions the other man. The sound of skin against skin hits his ears again and makes his skin crawl.

“Maybe,” Cody admits.

“What did he say?”

“Nothing!” Cody answers quickly and Obi-Wan tries to fight his suspicion.

“Oh?”

“Truly,” Cody replies. This time his voice is softer and it doesn’t come out as strong. “He just, well, glared at me. That’s all. I got the message.” 

Obi-Wan chuckled and shook his head. 

“My brother is slightly overprotective,” Obi-Wan informs him. “You’ll get to know him a bit better and you’ll see that’s just how he is.” He promises his betrothed with a small smile in his direction. “Tonight, at dinner,” Obi-Wan adds quickly. “You’ll get to meet my brother and father a bit better tonight.” He can feel Cody’s agitation as the arm under Obi-Wan’s hand stiffens. “They’re not that bad.” He says. “I promise.”

“I’ll take your word for it,” Cody says with a strained tone. Obi-Wan laughs and lifts his cane up to point. 

“The library’s this way.”


	6. 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is very late and I apologize! It's been a long week and I've been off my adderall (again) and I've had to take tests for school so there's that as well.
> 
> So. Yeah. There's that. Anyway. 
> 
> Here's the next chapter. I hope you all like it!

The library was as wonderful as Obi-Wan had made it out to be. Cody had seen many books in his life, but there was something about seeing them in someone else’s possession. He wasn’t sure what it was, but it struck something in him.

As he ran his fingertips over the worn spines of the books, he let his mind wander. How many hands had these passed through? How many eyes had read the words? How many fingers had toyed with the corners before turning the page? How many were read as bedtime stories?

How had the family of his betrothed come to possess them? Where did they come from? How many stories had yet to be read?

“You’re awfully quiet over there.” Obi-Wan’s voice floats through the quiet room. The Prince is standing at the edge of the library. He leans against the wall with a small smile gracing his lips and his eyes closed. 

Cody smiles at him even though the other man can’t see it. 

“I was just thinking about the books.” He informs Obi-Wan. He’s rewarded with a questioning hum and the flickering of eyelids as Obi-Wan’s sightless eyes are bared to the world. “Do you ever wonder about them? About who owned them before you? About how many people had them before they somehow came to be yours?” Cody voices a few of his inner thoughts. 

Obi-Wan’s smile fades away as he thinks. Cody finds his thinking face a bit amusing. It’s a blank stare that’s matched with what could be called a frown. He nibbles a bit on his bottom lip and cocks his head. Finally, he smiles once more.

“I’ve thought about it once or twice.” He admits. Cody huffs and shakes his head.

“You kept me waiting an awfully long time for that answer, Your Highness.” Cody teases and feels his heart stop at the laugh that bubbles from Obi-Wan’s lips. It’s like listening to a bird sing in the early mornings. It’s wonderful and calming.

“Apologies,” Obi-Wan replied. “I’ve not been asked that before. I didn’t think my answer would be as short as it was.” 

Cody makes his way over to his betrothed and Obi-Wan straightens up.

“Did you find any books that interested you?” Obi-Wan asks as his eyes flick back and forth. 

“There are a lot of books here,” Cody starts. “I haven’t had the chance to sit and look at any.” 

Obi-Wan raises a delicate eyebrow.

“You know you can stay here until dinner, yes?” 

Cody hums and nods.

“So, why don’t you?” Obi-Wan asks at the hummed response. Cody takes in the man before him and finds himself longing to be in his company. He isn’t sure how he became so besotted with this man in such a short time. He finds himself not caring to know the answer. 

“Believe it or not,” Cody begins, taking Obi-Wan’s hand and placing it on his arm. He thinks the blush that appears on the other Prince’s face might be a trick of the light. “I would like to spend some time with you.”

Obi-Wan doesn’t seem to know what to say about that. He looks as though there haven’t been many people in his life that have wanted to spend time with him, but Cody finds that hard to believe. 

“So?” Cody shoots the short question to Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan sputters and shoots Cody’s lips a questioning glance. 

“So?” Obi-Wan repeats. “You’ll have to ask a different question if you want an answer.” 

“So,” Cody starts over with a smile and his heart racing. “Take me to your favorite place.” It’s a bold request. Cody wouldn’t be surprised is the Prince declined the request. He watches with bated breath as Obi-Wan’s lips thin and his forehead creases. He reminds himself that it’s fine if Obi-Wan refuses. It’s probably a private place for him. It’s probably-

“Alright.” Obi-Wan halts all of Cody’s thoughts. The library is silent for a moment and Cody watches as Obi-Wan lifts an eyebrow and chews on his lip. “What is it?” His sightless eyes frantically drift around as they search for something they can’t see. “You’ve gone quiet.”

“I didn’t think you’d agree,” Cody admits with a slight grimace. Obi-Wan’s facial expression softens as he takes in the answer.

“Oh?” 

Cody smiles and starts on a slow and careful walk out of the door and into the hallway. The dying light ignites Obi-Wan’s braided crown of red hair. His skin seems paler and softer in the glow.

“When you paused,” Cody says as he continues to carefully walk with Obi-Wan down the hall. “I thought perhaps you might have refused.” Cody shrugs the shoulder that’s connected to the arm Obi-Wan is holding onto. Obi-Wan’s brow furrows as he continues to sweep the floor in front of him lightly with his cane. “I thought it may have been a private place for you. A refuge.” Cody explained softly.

Obi-Wan hums and nods. His brow softens and his face is once again adorned with the soft smile that Cody is growing to love. 

“I suppose it may be,” Obi-Wan replies in a slight mumble. “However,” Obi-Wan pushes the word out quickly before Cody can start to voice his thoughts of  _ then you don’t need to take me there.  _ “I imagine I would have taken you there at some point. We are to be married.” He reminds the other. “I don’t see why I should keep you away from my sanctuary.”

Cody sighs and shakes his head. It seemed as though Obi-Wan that he was  _ supposed  _ to bend to Cody’s every want. That he had to say  _ yes  _ to every request. 

“Just because we’re going to be married doesn’t mean you have to bare yourself to me.” Cody winces at the wording and wishes he could take it back. 

“I understand what you’re saying.” Obi-Wan calms the embarrassed storm rolling around in Cody’s chest. He stops walking and tilts his head, though he keeps his face forwards and not pointed at Cody’s. “But I truly do want to show you this place.” He shuffles his feet a bit and Cody feels his soul and heart warm at the sight. His betrothed is amazing. “I can’t explain it,” Obi-Wan continues, oblivious to Cody’s thoughts. “Well, I suppose I could, but-”

“I wouldn’t understand?” Cody guesses with a playful smile on his face that he hopes translates into his words. The tone seems to match his smile because Obi-Wan huffs out a laugh and nods. 

“Precisely.” Obi-Wan tugs on Cody to get him to start moving again. Cody follows willingly, allowing Obi-Wan to lead him to this place. 

Obi-Wan confidently leads him through the halls and out the doors.

(“How did you know where we were?” Cody had asked, later. “I dragged you out of the library without even a thought of where we might be going.”

“I’ve lived here a long time,” Obi-Wan replies with a smile. “I know my way around fairly well.”)

The people that make up the townsfolk wave at Cody. Cody sends a slightly sheepish wave back and feels his face heat up at the attention. 

The two Princes are stopped a few times on the way there. It’s only for a moment each time, but every time they’re stopped, Cody is awestruck. Obi-Wan greets each person that speaks to him. He knows their names. He knows what they’re going through.

(“How is your mother?” Obi-Wan asked one woman. 

“Have you found Poppy?” He asks a young boy with bright eyes.

“Have you had any luck?” He questions a young woman who just rolls her eyes and huffs in return. It brings a bright laugh out of Obi-Wan.)

However, Cody doesn’t get much time to dwell on his feelings about those moments before they’ve finally reached a small clearing in a forest that Cody hadn’t even noticed they had entered. 

It feels . . .

Calm. Warm. Safe.

It feels like . . .

Home.

Obi-Wan’s hand slips from Cody’s arm and Cody is struck with breathlessness. If Cody thought Obi-Wan looked beautiful in the hallways with the light streaming through the windows, well . . .

That moment was nothing to now. 

Obi-Wan looked ethereal in the clearing. His head was tipped back slightly and his eyes were shut. His lips were curved into a smile that radiated happiness and belonging. His shoulders were slumped as though a great weight had been lifted off of them the moment he had entered the clearing. His hair burned in the light and his face seemed to glow.

Cody’s breath had been stolen at that moment.

  
_ Is it too soon?  _ He thinks to himself.  _ Is it too soon to say that I’m deeply in love with this man? Gods, _ He thinks as Obi-Wan opens his eyes.  _ I hope not. _


	7. 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ THIS!!!!!
> 
> I would like to formally apologize for the long wait! I swear to you that I didn't forget this fic! I swear I've been working on it! I'm in school right now and tests and papers are being due so that's taken a lot of time. Work has been difficult because my co-workers keep getting sick or just not showing up. On top of that, I've been made a temporary manager/supervisor type of thing so my schedule at work is going to be a bit more hectic as well. 
> 
> That being said! I will not leave this fic. I will continue to write this fic. Updates won't be every week. I'm hoping that if I'm super busy, I'll be able to at least get one chapter out each month. But, I'd also like to be able to get a chapter out more frequently than that. 
> 
> I am so thankful for all of you that have been reading and commenting on this. I'm so thankful for the kudos and the bookmarks as well! They mean so much to me. You have no idea how happy I get when I see a new comment on this. I'm happy you're all having a good time. I'm happy that it's going so well. Thank you all again for your patience and your kind words.
> 
> Without further ado, here is chapter 7! (written in Obi-Wan's POV and it's pretty much mostly the last chapter in his POV. I don't know why. That's just where it ended up. So you don't really have to read this chapter if you don't want to hahaha. I won't mind.)

Obi-Wan found peace and security in the library. It was quiet and calm. It gave him somewhere to breathe and relax. Showing Cody the library seemed to have been a good idea. His questions about the books sparked something in Obi-Wan. They gave him another reason to let the other Prince deeper into his life. 

He breathed deeply and took in the smell of the old books before his hand was gently placed in the crook of Cody’s arm.

“Believe it or not,” Cody’s voice is soft as he speaks. “I would like to spend some time with you.”

Obi-Wan can feel his face heat up with the admission. How had this man wormed his way into his heart so quickly? He didn’t think it was normal to feel this way about someone so early on. He was suddenly aware that he hadn’t replied to the statement Cody had made. He wasn’t quite sure what to say. 

His face twisted a bit as he thought. Not many people spent time with him. There wasn’t really anyone to spend time with, though. 

“So?” 

Obi-Wan fumbles with his thoughts and attempts a reply to Cody’s short and simple question.

“So?” Obi-Wan questions back. “You’ll have to ask a different question if you want an answer.” Obi-Wan teases lightly. Cody asks to be shown his favorite place and Obi-Wan’s heart stutters a bit.

His favorite place? He knows where that would be. His safe space. Safer than the library and calmer than it too. A place where he can connect with the life around him and just breathe. 

“Alright,” Obi-Wan agrees to show Cody his favorite place. Cody’s surprised and shocked and Obi-Wan smiles at his surprise. He tells Cody that he would have been shown the place at some point anyway. He doesn’t mind. He thinks that Cody might be different than some outsiders. 

No.

He  _ knows  _ that Cody is different than most outsiders. He’s kinder and more open. He doesn’t seem frightened by Obi-Wan or his people. Yes, he’s confused about them and what they are, but he’s not scared. 

So, that’s why he agrees to show his betrothed this place. That and there’s something telling him to. Something ancient and warm. 

“I can’t explain it.” He finds himself saying after a moment. He tilts his head and smiles a bit. “Well, I suppose I could, but-”

“I wouldn’t understand?” Cody asks and Obi-Wan can hear the playful smile in the question. It eases the tension that he didn’t realize was creeping upon him. 

“Precisely,” Obi-Wan replies and continues to guide Cody through the last of the hall and to the outside. Obi-Wan feels the sun warming his face and the last of the tension leaves his body. 

His connection with the ground is stronger without shoes, but Obi-Wan thinks that Cody isn’t quite ready for all of that just yet.

He leads Cody easily through the bustle of townsfolk around them.

“Prince Obi-Wan!” A young woman calls out to him and Obi-Wan comes to a halt. He can feel Cody’s confusion and notes the small hint of wariness in him. Cody doesn’t know Katooni so he’s a bit on edge. Obi-Wan understands.

“Katooni,” He replies with a soft smile in the direction where her voice came from. “How is your mother?” Katooni’s mother had fallen ill not long ago. It was a very serious and difficult illness that had her family on edge for a while. 

“Better,” Katoonie replies with relief mixed in the word. “She’s healthy enough that she can move around some now.” 

Obi-Wan feels his smile grow a bit more and he releases his own breath of relief.

“That’s wonderful to hear.” He tells her. A few more words are exchanged, then Katooni is off again. 

Obi-Wan clears his throat and tugs Cody along again. He moves his wrist and lets the cane sweep in front of him as they continue on. He really hopes he doesn’t accidentally cause Cody to trip on the walking aid.

That would be embarrassing. 

Though, Obi-Wan isn’t too worried about that. He knows where he’s going. He’s walked this path a thousand times before. He’s walked it with Anakin, Plo, Fath-

“Prince Obi!” 

Obi-Wan jerks to halt and laughs breathily as he feels Cody stumble next to him. 

“Apologies,” The blind Prince says as his smile never wavers. His companion huffs a laugh.

“It’s no problem,” Cody replies.

“Prince Obi!” The voice belongs to a young boy. Obi-Wan has only met him a few times, but he knows him well. The boy has a tendency to talk as though there was no one around to stop him. Obi-Wan didn’t mind. He understood the feeling.

“Caleb.” Obi-Wan greets the boy with a downward tilt of his head as he tries to gauge where the youngling is located. “How have you been?” Obi-Wan starts the conversation that he knows could continue until the world ceases to exist. Then, he adds another question before Caleb can answer the first one. “Have you found Poppy?” 

Caleb sucks in a breath so sharply that Obi-Wan’s a little concerned about what’s to come. 

“She was stuck in a hole!” Caleb laments. 

“Oh?” Obi-Wan asks, tilting his head questioningly. “How did she manage that?” Obi-Wan knew the pup was easily distracted, just like her owner. He assumed she got lost on one of the many walks Caleb and his family took.

“She saw a squirrel,” Caleb says with a sigh. Cody snorts a laugh beside Obi-Wan, though it’s quickly covered with a cough. 

“Indeed?” Obi-Wan inquires.

“Uh-huh,” Caleb answers. “She-”

“Caleb!” A woman’s voice interrupts the light conversation. Depa Billaba was not a woman one would like to cross paths with should her day be filled with an energetic child that just didn’t seem to listen. Obi-Wan listens as her quick steps suddenly start to slow, then stop. “Your Highness,” She greets with a long-suffering tone. “My apologies. I didn’t realize-”

“It’s alright, Depa.” Obi-Wan halts her apology with a raised hand clutching his cane. “I asked him if he had found Poppy. There was no harm done.” He placates her and lowers his hand. 

“Still, I didn’t think he would run off the second he saw you.” She sighs and Obi-Wan can only imagine how frazzled the mother looks. “I know you said it’s alright,” She begins again. “I’m still sorry though.”

“No harm was done,” Cody adds his voice and Obi-Wan can’t help the warmth that rushes through him at the kind, soft tone the words are said in. Obi-Wan feels Cody shift his weight and hears a rustle of fabric accompanied by the move. “Cody Fett,” He introduces himself.

“D-Depa Billaba,” Depa’s stuttering at the beginning gives away her feelings about being addressed by Obi-Wan’s betrothed. She wasn’t expecting it.

A few more pleasantries are exchanged, then Cody and Obi-Wan are off again. 

Obi-Wan laughs a little, though it sounds more like a wheeze as it escapes his lips. 

“I do apologize,” Obi-Wan tries again. “My walks are never this exciting.” It’s a lie, and one he knows Cody can pick up on. 

Cody’s hand is warm as it pats Obi-Wan’s hand that grips Cody’s arm. Obi-Wan melts a bit at the touch.

“And I believe I told you it wasn’t a problem.” Cody reminds him and Obi-Wan hums.

“Well, it would be our luck if someone else decided to-” As though reading his mind, another voice halts their progress. Obi-Wan thinks he hears Cody trying to stifle his laughter at the interruption.

“Obi-Wan,” A girl breathes out and Obi-Wan knows exactly who it is. 

“Siri,” He replies. “To what do I owe the pleasure this time?” He asks with a teasing lilt. He’d known Siri since they were both little. She was one of his closest friends. 

“What do you think?” She shoots back. Obi-Wan can only attempt to picture her stance. Her hands are probably balled into fists that rest on her hips. Her face is probably graced with a smile that tries to hide her anger and frustration.

“Have you had any luck?” Obi-Wan asks and Siri huffs in return. 

“He won’t cooperate.” She moans about her troubles. 

“Have you tried being nicer to him?” Obi-Wan inquires, knowing the answer is going to be heated and angry.

“Nicer?” She bites out and Obi-Wan feels his lips twitch as Cody shifts again. “Nicer?!” Obi-Wan bites his lip to keep his smile at bay. “Obi-Wan Kenobi, I’m the nicest woman you know!”

Obi-Wan raises an eyebrow.

“Is that so?” The silence that follows the question is enough to make Obi-Wan chuckle at his friend’s dilemma. “Siri, if you love him, you need to try and show him that without scaring him off,” Obi-Wan says after a moment. “I’m not saying you have to stop being yourself,” He continues. “I’m just saying that you may have to . . .” He pauses as he thinks about what to say.

“Take the anger down a few rungs.” Cody finishes dryly.

“Yes,” Obi-Wan nods. “Exactly.” 

Siri huffs and mutters something about men not knowing anything about pursuing what they want, then leaves. 

Obi-Wan and Cody stand there in silence for a few moments before they both burst out into light laughter. Obi-Wan tugs Cody along once more as their laughter starts to die down. They’re closer to the forest now, and Obi-Wan has a feeling that they won’t be interrupted again.


	8. 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow. It's been so long and I'm so sorry!!!! Seriously, school has been kicking my ass and so has work. I'm seriously grateful for all of you that are still sticking with this fic, though! I'm happy you're all still having a good time!!!
> 
> This chapter didn't go the way I had planned on having it go, but what can you do? 
> 
> Again, thank you all so much for reading, commenting, leaving kudos, and even bookmarking this! It brings a smile to my face and lifts the dark veil of stress and life from my body.

The grass is soft under Obi-Wan’s fingers as he brushes them lightly against it. His eyes are closed and he can feel the sun on his face. Cody is somewhere nearby, and that instills a bit of comfort in Obi-Wan that he didn’t think he would feel already.

“Thank you,” Cody whispers in the quiet atmosphere. He sounds as though he doesn’t want to ruin the feeling around them. 

“Whatever for?” Obi-Wan asks as he opens his eyes to darkness. 

“For bringing me here,” Cody replies. There’s a rustling sound coming from the right side of Obi-Wan. “For showing me this place. I know it means a lot to you.” His voice is stronger and Obi-Wan takes that to mean the rustling sound he heard was Cody moving closer.

“It does,” Obi-Wan agrees with a hum. For Obi-Wan, this place is the definition of safety. It’s filled with moments from his youth. He’s reminded of the past as he kneels in the grass. He’s reminded of the moments that brought him here, sobbing in fear of his past then feeling a calm flow over him as he breathed. “It’s very important to me.” He whispers, tilting his head slightly. 

Birds sing in the trees and leaves rustle in the wind. For a few minutes, it just Obi-Wan and Cody. It’s just two strangers thrown together by circumstances out of their control. 

A feeling in Obi-Wan’s stomach sets his mind reeling. He’s brought Cody to this place. He’s shown him the most important place in Obi-Wan’s life. So, perhaps he should show Cody something else as well.

“Cody?” Obi-Wan begins. He shifts on his knees and relaxes. 

“Obi-Wan?” Cody replies and Obi-Wan can hear the smile in his voice. Obi-Wan smiles as well and turns his head towards the other Prince.

“What do you know of my people?” The question brings silence. Obi-Wan waits patiently as Cody thinks.

“Truthfully,” the other man starts. “Not as much as I feel I should.”

Obi-Wan raises a questioning eyebrow.

“Oh?” He’s curious. He’s also a bit worried. There’s nothing Cody could say that Obi-Wan hasn’t heard before. He’s not worried about that. He’s just worried that Cody’s view of him could be skewed by what he knows. He doesn’t want the other to be afraid of him or to hate him. He just wants him to be comfortable. Yes, Obi-Wan knows this conversation could wait, but something in him is urging the conversation on. So, Obi-Wan listens. He’s always been good at that.

“I know that you’re very mysterious people.” The answer startles a laugh out of Obi-Wan, but he gestures for Cody to continue. “I know you have some sort of . . .” Cody pauses for a moment, then continues “abilities.” He finishes that thought quickly. “You don’t use it to fight, but there are those that have fallen away from your Kingdom and  _ do  _ use the abilities gifted to you to do terrible things.”

Obi-Wan shudders at the thought of his Fallen brothers and sisters. They’ve left their home and gone down darker paths. Paths that you  _ could  _ come back from, but seem to be so enticing and tempting that you just wouldn’t  _ want  _ to. 

Obi-Wan worries that he or Anakin or even his father could Fall. 

(The teachings of his teachers prod his mind as they whisper warnings of fear leading to people’s Falling.)

(His mind prods back and whispers that Obi-Wan’s not  _ fearing  _ his fall. He’s simply  _ worried. _ )

Obi-Wan swallows thickly and nods after a moment of thinking.

“It’s true that there are those of us that have Fallen. That there are those that use their gifts to cause harm.” Obi-Wan shakes his head sadly. “I wish that they would come back to us.” He admits. He clears his throat and shifts again. “You’re correct in your knowledge that we have certain abilities.” He continues with a light smile that he hopes pushes away the cold sensation he can feel in the air. “That’s what I wanted to show you.”

He waits for Cody to refuse a showcase of Obi-Wan’s gifts, but nothing slips from Cody’s mouth that would cause Obi-Wan to stop in his tracks. 

“Really?” Cody asks instead. Obi-Wan can hear the thinly veiled excitement in the word and his mouth cracks into a bigger smile. “You’d show me?”

“Of course,” Obi-Wan replies happily. “Why wouldn’t I? I feel it would be important for you to see and witness.” 

“Please,” Cody breathes out. “I would be honored if you would allow me the opportunity--”

Obi-Wan’s laugh halts Cody’s flowery words. Obi-Wan’s laugh ushers Cody’s own. The two of them allow their laughter to fill the air around them and mix with the songs of birds. 

“I hope you know that there’s no need to use such flowery language with me.” Obi-Wan turns back towards Cody after his laughter has subsided.

“I hope you know the same goes for you.” 

Obi-Wan’s face aches with the stretch of the smile he’s gracing Cody with, but he finds he doesn’t mind. Instead, he clears his throat and turns to face whatever lies in front of him. He feels his stomach knot with anxiety. He’s still nervous about showing Cody, even though he knows his betrothed wouldn’t hate him for it. 

Obi-Wan takes a few deep breaths, closes his eyes (though it wouldn’t make a difference if they were open), and places his palm against the grass. His fingers dig into the soil and he can  _ feel  _ nature flood his being. He is the grass, the trees, the flowers, the river that runs not far from them. The grass, the trees, the flowers, and the river are all him. His body is no longer his. Instead, it’s the forests and vice-versa. 

“Watch,” He thinks he says. Though, he’s not certain. It could have been the grass, the trees, the flowers, or even the river that spoke. 

He reaches out with his being that’s entangled in the forest and  _ wills  _ the grass around the two of them to grow just a bit and for the flowers to spring a bit higher. 

He feels as though he’s floating. He knows he’ll regret this little show after he returns to his body. He’s not done something like this in a while, but he doesn’t care. It’s been so long since he’s connected with the forest like this. 

“Wow,” Cody breathes the word out from beside him. “It’s beautiful.” There’s a pause, then Cody speaks again. “ _ You’re  _ beautiful.” 

Obi-Wan’s face softens into a grin, and he knows he should release his hold on the life around him. He does it slowly. He retreats into himself and mourns the loss for a moment. He feels empty, and a little alone. It’s not a moment that lasts long, however. 

Instead, his body sags, and his head pounds. The world seems to tilt underneath him and he feels himself tip with it.

“Woah!” Cody exclaims. Hands latch onto Obi-Wan’s arms and hold him up. He moans and scrunches his forehead. He’s guided to a lying position with his head resting on something soft, yet hard at the same time. “Are you alright?”

Obi-Wan smiles up at Cody.

“‘m alright.” He mumbles as he feels himself start to drift towards the warm embrace of unconsciousness. “J’st ti’rd.” 

“Obi-Wan?” Cody’s voice sounds worried and full of fear.

“Hush,” Obi-Wan manages to say without mumbling. “All is well.” 

He slips into the blankets of unconsciousness.


	9. 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I am so sorry for the wait and I thank you all for your patience. I hope you're all still enjoying this fic. If you're not, that's alright! I understand! I've managed to write you all another chapter and I hope you like it! It's not the best and it's short, but I did my best.

Cody Fett was not known to worry often. He didn’t feel fear in some things that others did. He was known to have a calm head upon his shoulders. He never seemed to crack under pressure and he always knew what to do.

At this moment, Cody Fett had no idea what to do.

His  _ ven’riduur  _ may have uttered the words that “all is well” before he passed out, but that did nothing to quell the worry in Cody’s heart. If anything, it kicked it up just a bit. 

The display of power that Obi-Wan had shown was amazing and breathtaking. Cody was honored that the other Prince showed him what he could do. He just wished Obi-Wan hadn’t passed out right after. 

Cody’s hands fluttered above Obi-Wan’s pale, slack face. His heart was pounding and his mind felt light and airy. There was no way for him to call for anyone. They weren’t a terribly long way from the palace, but Cody knew well enough that even if he yelled it would be difficult to hear him. 

So, Cody decided on the next best thing.

“No, your gift isn’t terrifying,” Cody muttered to himself as he slipped his hands under his unconscious  _ ven’riduur’s  _ shoulders and legs. “What can happen after? Maybe.” Obi-Wan wasn’t heavy, but he wasn’t light either. Cody made note of that and decided he would feed the smaller man more food than he could possibly take. “The fact that it can be used to cause harm is also something to worry about, I suppose.” He thinks about the tales of the Fallen and what they had done to places and people.

Cody had seen what it can do when someone full of kindness wields it. He’s seen from far away what it can do in the hands of someone full of hatred.

Cody thinks that maybe he’s lucky Obi-Wan is one of the kind ones. He thinks that maybe Mandalore is lucky to have this union. He thinks that maybe he’ll do what he needs to keep Obi-Wan safe and kind.

His feet snap twigs as he walks and birds sing in the sky and the trees as he thinks about these things.

“I wouldn’t do to you what’s been done to those in the stories I’ve read,” Cody says as he looks down at Obi-Wan’s peaceful face. He’s still too pale, but having Obi-Wan in Cody’s arms brings him a peace that’s very welcome. “I won’t keep you locked up. I won’t keep you from your happiness.” He grips Obi-Wan just a bit tighter and leans his head down to press his face into the copper locks all done up in braids. “I just want you happy and safe.”

“Don’t tell me you killed him already.” 

Cody startles and winces as he glances at Obi-Wan. The man didn’t stir, and Cody let out a breath. He turns a hard look at the intruder.

“I didn’t kill him, Rex.” His voice is as flat as his gaze and Rex makes no indication that he’s intimidated by it. He just raises his hands and adopts a playful expression.

“I’m just saying,  _ vod _ ,” He takes a few steps closer to Cody. He waves a hand at Obi-Wan’s still body in Cody’s arms. “People will talk.” 

Cody growls, rolls his eyes and continues his trek back to the palace.

“If people  _ talk _ ,” Cody grinds out. “Then I’ll be the first to correct them. And I’ll know exactly who to go to if I want to find out who started the rumor.” Because Cody knew Rex would do (and has done) something like that. 

“Relax,” Rex says lightly, falling into step with Cody. “I wouldn’t do that to you so close to the wedding.” 

Cody knows this as well. He knows his brother cares about him. He knew Rex wouldn’t do something stupid like that.

“I am curious, though,” Rex says after a moment. He glances at Obi-Wan and then at Cody. “What happened? He’s a bit too pale to be sleeping.”

Cody sighs and shifts Obi-Wan in his grip. Again, there’s no movement from the man.

“He showed me his power.” Cody catches Rex’s expression out of the corner of his eye. “Don’t.” He says sternly. “I know what you’re thinking, and don’t.”

“You’re no fun sometimes,” Rex grumbles but gestures for Cody to continue.

“He overdid it, I think.” Cody sighs and allows a wistful expression to cross his face. “It was beautiful, Rex. It’s like everything in the forest was tuned to him. They all moved with him. They all breathed with him. It was amazing.”

“You’re already falling hard for him, aren’t you?” Rex asks softly. His words aren’t teasing and they aren’t full of worry. Instead, they’re filled with happiness for his brother. 

Cody stops and faces Rex. 

“Yeah,” He says. “I do.”

“Obi-Wan!” The moment is broken by Obi-Wan’s brother’s voice. The small Prince is running to Cody and Rex with the King not far behind. Anakin reaches them quickly and he struggles to catch his breath.

“Slow breaths,” Cody commands and shows Anakin how slow he showed go. Anakin mimics his breathing easily and eventually, he’s back to a less worrisome speed.

“What happened?” He asks and the King is slowing to a stop behind his youngest son.

Cody gives the King a small bow just by lowering his head. He shifts a bit and catches the worry in both Anakin and Qui-Gon’s eyes.

“He showed me his gift. In the forest.” Cody says haltingly, unsure if what had transpired between the two of them was alright.

Qui-Gon’s face melts into a soft smile and he sighs, shaking his head. He lifts a hand and presses it against Obi-Wan’s forehead before moving it into his hair. He does this a few times. It’s a calming gesture that Cody had seen and done multiple times. 

“He overdid it.” It’s not a question. Cody starts to think that Obi-Wan overdoing it was a normal thing that happened. 

“Yes.” Cody stated, making sure to keep the “Your Majesty” out of his sentence.

“You’ll see that’s normal,” Anakin says with a roll of his eyes. “You’ve got your work cut out for you with him.” The teasing tone makes Cody smile.

“We best get him inside and in a bed.” Qui-Gon doesn’t make it a command, but Cody wouldn’t disobey that order ever. He wants Obi-Wan safe and happy. So, he’ll do what’s best for him.

And right now, that means getting him somewhere warm and comfy.

The walk up to the palace is shorter with more people. Rex and Cody listen intently to Anakin’s tales and Cody can see the King crack many smiles at the stories as well. 

“-likes to say we both fell into the nest, but really  _ he  _ fell into it and  _ I  _ rescued him.” Anakin’s final tale ended just as they reached Obi-Wan’s chambers.

“Is that what happened?” Qui-Gon asks as he pushed the doors open and allows Cody and Rex in first. 

“Of course it was,” Anakin said with a smug smile flowing into the words. “That was only the  _ first  _ time I saved him.

“I’m sure Obi-Wan would say different,” Qui-Gon replied as he pulled back the covers of Obi-Wan’s bed.

Cody tuned out Anakin’s words as he gently placed Obi-Wan in the bed. He slipped on the Prince’s shoes and carefully undid his hair from his braids. He made sure his  _ ven’riduur _ was comfortable before pulling the covers over his form. 

“Rest,  _ cyare _ .” He bent down and placed a tender kiss on Obi-Wan’s forehead before rising and brushing his thumb on the same spot.

  
With great reluctance, Cody rose from the bed and left the room. With one last look at his  _ cyare _ he smiled and closed the door, leaving Obi-Wan to be cared for by his father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mando'a Translations:  
> ven'riduur: future spouse  
> vod: brother  
> cyare: beloved


	10. 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it's taken me so long to update this!!! I've not had very much motivation lately. I'm sorry. I'm trying my best and I kind of wish I had written everything before I ever posted the first chapter, but I like to hear feedback and I like to take suggestions as to where the fic can go.
> 
> Again, I'm sorry it's taken so long. I promise that I will never abandon this fic. I will always come back to it. Thank you so much for reading it and leaving comments. Thank you for sticking with it.

Reality comes back to him slowly. At first, he’s not even sure he’s awake. It takes the ache in his head and the tired feeling in his body to tell him that he’s alive and awake. 

“Obi-Wan?” The bed dipping accompanies the deep voice. Obi-Wan’s body goes with the motion and he rolls slightly towards the figure on his bed. “Obi-Wan, can you hear me?” 

Obi-Wan thinks for a moment before coming to the realization that the voice belongs to his father. He grunts in acknowledgment and Qui-Gon chuckles softly, probably understanding that his son’s head is pounding.

“What do you remember?” His father’s question causes Obi-Wan to crease his forehead in thought. 

What did he remember?

The memories come back quickly and Obi-Wan groans in embarrassment. He remembers what happened in the forest. 

His father allows another soft chuckle to pass through his lips. Calloused fingers drift over Obi-Wan’s forehead and brush his hair away. Obi-Wan melts into the touch and hums at the careful touch. 

“Obi-Wan.” 

“Hm?” Obi-Wan responds, toying dangerously with falling over the edge back into sleep. 

“Why did you do it?” There’s no anger or any sense of disappointment in his father’s question, but Obi-Wan still tenses. “Relax,” Qui-Gon suggests and Obi-Wan listens. “I’m not upset. I’m just curious.”

Obi-Wan remains silent for a moment longer as he gathers his thoughts. 

“I thought it was important for him to know,” Obi-Wan replies after a while. He knows that’s only part of the answer, and he knows his father is thinking the same. Qui-Gon doesn’t say anything, he just keeps brushing Obi-Wan’s hair from his face and softly playing with it. It’s soothing. It’s calming and Obi-Wan appreciates it. 

“Well,” Obi-Wan continues after sighing and sinking a bit further into his bed and his father’s hands. “I suppose it’s because I trust him.” Obi-Wan waits for a moment for Qui-Gon to say something about that. He hadn’t known Cody for that long, and he was already giving the man his trust. Surely his father would say something about that. But, no. Qui-Gon remains silent and allows his son to speak his mind. “Not only was it important,” Obi-Wan begins once more. “I also knew that I could trust him. I could trust him to not run away or to want to use my gifts for evil.” Obi-Wan sighs again. “I know we’ve only known each other for a short time, but I trust him. I know I can.”

Obi-Wan bites his lips and opens his eyes. Though it does nothing to change his view, he feels it’s important to have them open. 

“He makes me so happy.” Obi-Wan breathes out. A faint smile graces his lips at the thought of Cody. “He’s so kind and caring. He wants to know how to help me and make sure I’m alright. He likes books, father.” 

Qui-Gon chuckles at that. He knew that was a worry Obi-Wan had. Would his husband be alright with marrying someone who tended more towards reading than fighting? Qui-Gon knows now that it’s nothing to concern themselves with. 

“I want to spend the rest of my life with him,” Obi-Wan admits, blinking when his eyes start to dry up. 

Qui-Gon smiles and smooths his eldest’s hair a few more times. 

“I’m happy for you.” He replies genuinely. “I’m happy that you’re happy. I’m happy that you’re not frightened about the future you’ll hold with him. I’m happy that you can trust him.” Qui-Gon tries to keep the tears from his words, but he finds himself struggling. His son is getting married and Qui-Gon won’t see him for much longer. 

“Although,” Qui-Gon picks up his line of thinking. “I’m still worried about you leaving. I won’t ever see you. I won’t know how you’re doing or if you’re in need of help. I know you’re happy, but I’m still sorry for what I’ve forced you into.” He lowers his head in a show of repentance. He knows Obi-Wan can’t see the action, but he hopes the way his words sounded was enough. 

There’s a shuffle on the bed and Qui-Gon raises his head to see Obi-Wan sitting up. His forehead is creased with most likely pain, but his eyes are clear as he searches for his father. He reaches his hands out, searching for Qui-Gon’s face. Qui-Gon huffs out a small laugh and slots his face between Obi-Wan’s hands. Obi-Wan laughs and smiles brightly. 

“Father,” Obi-Wan starts. His smile remains on his face and Qui-Gon can’t help but smile as well. The movement causes Obi-Wan’s hands to rise as Qui-Gon’s cheeks do. “I would hope you know that all is forgiven. I never blamed you for this. I never hated you for this. I understand what is needed. I understand why this is happening. It’s not your fault. I will always forgive you, even when it’s not needed.”

“I know you’re worried,” Obi-Wan continues. “I know you’re concerned. I would be offended if you weren’t.” Qui-Gon laughs at that with Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan’s smile tapers off into something a bit smaller. “I will be alright. In fact, all will be well. Trust me. Trust in me as you do in the Force that granted us these gifts.” Obi-Wan blinks and tilts his head. “Can you do that? For me?”

Qui-Gon tries to stop the tears that fall from his eyes and wet Obi-Wan’s hands. Obi-Wan simply brushes the moisture away as he waits for Qui-Gon’s answer.

“Yes,” Qui-Gon replies with a nod. “For you, my son, I can do that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's so short.


	11. 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! I have another chapter for you!!!!! YAY!!!!!
> 
> Before we begin, I would like to say a few things. I would like to give a shoutout to Jeems. They have been an amazing support to me whilst I've been in my writing slump. There have been many messages sent on tumblr about the fic and ideas/requests being asked by them about it. Honestly, without Jeems, you wouldn't be getting these chapters. So, thank you so much for your support and bouncing ideas around with me and taking a look at the outlines I've written out. You've been a great help, and I can't thank you enough.
> 
> And thank you to everyone who has left comments and told me how much you've enjoyed the fic! Your comments mean the world to me and it would be very difficult to continue on if those didn't exist. You've all been so amazing. Those that leave kudos!! Thank you!! I see that and I love it! Those that have bookmarked???? HELLO??? THANK YOU!!!!! I'M SO HAPPY YOU'VE LOVED THIS FIC ENOUGH TO BOOKMARK IT!!!!!
> 
> Seriously, thank you all so much. I don't know how long this fic is going to be, btw. So, thank you for sticking with it!
> 
> (also, take a shot every time you read the word "smile" lol)

Rex holds back the sigh that so badly wants to escape. He’d been sitting on Cody’s bed watching his brother pace back and forth for what felt like hours, but in reality, had only been about an hour or two since they got Cody’s  _ ven’riduur _ into his rooms and tucked into his bed.

Those few hours watching Cody pace had been enough for Rex. He decided to put a stop to the repetitive motion.

“Calm down,” Rex commands.

“I am calm.” Cody snaps back. Rex raises an eyebrow at him.

“Yeah? Tell that to the hole in the floor.” He retorts, watching with satisfaction as Cody looks down at the floor where there’s obviously no hole from his pacing. Cody sighs and closes his eyes for a moment.

“Tell me what’s wrong.” Oh, Rex  _ knows  _ what’s going on. He also knows his brother. Cody won’t talk about what’s going on inside his head unless prompted. His brother never liked to cause problems even though Rex and their father had reassured him that he wasn’t causing problems by telling them what was wrong.

“You know what’s wrong,” Cody mumbles back.

Rex doesn’t reply. Not for a few minutes, at least.

“Obi-Wan will be fine.” Rex finally says. He speaks softly, not wanting to rile Cody up.

Then again, Rex knows his brother very well. He knows Cody will respond to that without hesitation.

“It’s my fault.” Cody grinds out, opening his eyes and running his hands over his face. “It’s my fault he’s unconscious right now.”

Though Rex knew just about what Cody was going to say, he still raises an eyebrow at the response.

“Yeah? So you knocked him out?” Rex asks the ridiculous question.

Cody looks as appalled as Rex expected him to. His hands have dropped from his face and his mouth hangs open at the accusation. His eyes are wide as they stare at Rex.

“Wh-No!” Cody responds.

“Did you force him to show you what he’s capable of?”

“Of course not!” Cody replies, looking disgusted at the idea of forcing his  _ ven’riduur,  _ of forcing  _ anyone  _ to do anything.

Rex raises his hands in surrender and smirks at his brother.

“Then how is it your fault?”

Cody shakes his head but remains silent. His silence lets Rex know that he’s won this fight.

Now, it’s time for Cody to voice his thoughts. Rex has got his thoughts going, so now it was only a matter of time before Cody laid all his thoughts out for Rex to hear. True, there had been those few moments after Rex had found Cody and an unconscious Obi-Wan. Those didn’t count. There was more going on inside Cody’s head, and Rex wanted to hear those thoughts.

He doesn’t know how much time had passed when Cody finally sighs, breaking the silence and plopping into a chair not far from the bed that Rex sits on.

“I just-” Cody pauses. He licks his lips before continuing. “I was worried.”

Rex doesn’t respond. This is for Cody. He doesn’t need Rex’s remarks unless they’re asked for. Instead, Rex gives his brother his full attention.

“What he did scared me,” Cody admits softly. “I knew what he was going to do. I wasn’t expecting him to faint.” Cody sighs again. “He wanted ot be accepted, I think. I think he trusts me. He trusts me far more than he should for having met me not long ago but,” Cody’s lips twitch into a smile. “I trust him too.”

Rex smiles at this. He can see the truth in Cody’s voice and hear the love in his words.

“I just want him to be safe and healthy. I don’t want him to be scared or worried about being used or hurt.” Cody’s smile widens as he starts to voice his thoughts and feelings about his  _ ven’riduur. _ “Rex, he’s the most wonderful man I’ve ever met. He’s kind and caring.” Cody shifts his gaze to Rex. “Have you seen the way he interacts with his people?”

Rex shakes his head. He’s smiling at the pure adoration in Cody’s voice.

“He knows them. He cares about them and their lives. He has  _ conversations  _ with them!” Cody’s voice rises with each word that comes out of his mouth. “He knows their names. Rex,” The brothers lock eyes. “I love him.” Cody finishes softly. “I want to shower him with love. I want to keep him safe. I know he can take care of himself. I do. I just...I feel so much love for him.” Cody’s face takes on a bewildered expression and his eyes are shining. “How is that possible?”

Rex knows this is an invitation to reply, to help.

“I think that even though you just met, the Gods themselves believed you two were meant for each other from the beginning.” Rex shrugs and smiles a bit softer. “He’s your  _ solus.  _ Your  _ kar’ta.  _ Your  _ ashi ge’sol. _ ”

“You think so?” Cody asks quietly.

Rex huffs out a small laugh and says, “I know so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mando'a  
> ashi ge'sol: other half  
> solus: one  
> kar'ta: heart


	12. 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI!!!!!! Thank you all so much for all the support you've given this fic! It seriously means the world to me. 
> 
> Ok, now for the serious stuff.
> 
> First, you're going to have to wait a while again until the next chapter. I'm trying to figure out how to write it. So, don't expect another update for a while, but I'm hoping I can have it up before the month ends hahah. 
> 
> Second, I'm planning on putting this into a series. No, this doesn't mean there will be a sequel. What this means, however, is that there are ideas for this fic that I've thought about or have been asked about that just don't want to fit into the actual story. I can't figure out how to work them in. So, a second part might be created to house snippets/one-shots/whatever of things that didn't work out in this fic. Yes, that means if you have things to suggest, I will welcome them with excitement. So please feel free to suggest things. Maybe they'll end up in this fic or maybe they'll end up in a one-shot/snippet/side piece thing. 
> 
> Third, upon review of what I've got planned for this fic, there isn't a lot left to write. Uh, this means it could be done in like three chapters or more. I don't know for sure, but I'm sad about it. Especially because I don't actually have anything else planned to write after this (well, I do. But. not anything anyone would like...if I end up posting them, they'll probably be anonymous.....if you're curious about them though, you can always ask over messaging on tumblr lol). Well, other than a long list of one-shot ideas that might never be written lol.
> 
> But yeah! There you have it! That's all for today, and thank you all again!!!!

The door to Obi-Wans chambers flew open. The sound of a woman berating someone disrupted the peaceful air.

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow and kept his fingers still on the raised bumps in his book.

“Lemme go!”

_ Ah,  _ Obi-Wan thought as he heard the younger voice exclaim.  _ Anakin. _

“Your Majesty,” The title slips from the lips of one Jocasta Nu. Obi-Wan would know that voice anywhere.

(It haunted his mind at night sometimes…)

“Madam Nu,” Obi-Wan replied, turning his head towards the sound of Anakin’s grumbling. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

Jocasta  _ hmph’d _ and said, “Your brother was caught about to do something  _ unprincely. _ ”

Obi-Wan raises his eyebrow again and adds a small smile as well. 

“This is hardly the first time,” Obi-Wan reminds her gently.

“That may be,” Jocasta barrels on before Obi-Wan can defend his brother. “But whatever he was going to do, the victim was to be your betrothed.”

Obi-Wan’s eyes widen. “Anakin,” He speaks his brother’s name softly. Obi-Wan sighs and shakes his head. “Thank you for stopping him, Madam Nu. I’ll take care of it from here.”

“Of course, Your Majesty.” Obi-Wan listens as the older woman walks out of the room and closes the door. She doesn’t slam it, and for that Obi-Wan is grateful.

His headache is starting to appear again and Obi-Wan closes his eyes and breathes. His fingers skim across his bedsheets before making contact with a cloth bookmark. Obi-Wan takes it and places it in his book. Finally, he closes it and sets it to the side. 

Anakin is silent through it all.

“Come here,” Obi-Wan whispers. He opens his eyes and lifts his arm towards his brother. 

Anakin doesn’t move for a while. Obi-Wan waits and is alerted to Anakin deciding to finally do as his brother requests. Anakin’s feet pad across the ground. The bed dips and Anakin presses against Obi-Wan’s side. Obi-Wan lowers his arm so it rests across Anakin’s shoulders.

The two sit in silence on Obi-Wan’s bed. 

“Would you like to tell me what happened?” Obi-Wan finally asks, keeping his voice soft. His arm rises and falls, telling his Anakin shrugged in response. Obi-Wan hums at that. “Unfortunately, I won’t take that as an answer.” Still no response. “Let me go get father, then.” Before Obi-Wan can move, Anakin’s breathing hitches. 

“No!” He exclaims. Obi-Wan winces as the volume of the word strengthens the slowly returning pounding in his head. “You’re still resting.” Anakin finishes weakly.

“Well,” Obi-Wan mumbles. “You should have thought of that  _ before  _ your actions today. Though I’m certain you believed you wouldn’t be caught.”

Anakin shifts under Obi-Wan’s arm, giving him the answer to that statement.

“Well then, this can go one of two ways.” Obi-Wan’s arm is jostled by Anakin shifting again. “I can either go get father,” Anakin stiffens at that option. “Or, you can explain what’s going on inside that head of yours.” Obi-Wan moves his arm and ruffles Anakin’s hair at the second option. Anakin splutters and knocks Obi-Wan’s hand away. “Your choice,” Obi-Wan finishes after Anakin is done grumbling.

“I’m scared,” Anakin whispers. “I’m scared about what will happen when you leave. I won’t be there to keep you safe. They won’t know how to help you. What if they get upset with you? What if they hurt you or lock you up?”

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan stops the insane questions. His brother’s voice had started to wobble and break. “Anakin, dear one, I’ll be fine.”

“You don’t know that!” Anakin accuses loudly and Obi-Wan sucks in a sharp breath at the pain in his head. “Sorry,” Anakin’s apology is quiet and followed by a sniff.

“I understand your fears,” Obi-Wan says after a moment. “I thought the same.” He admits. “However, once I got to know Cody, I found that my fears were misplaced. I trust him. He trusts me. Though, I may have scared him with my show in the forest.” Obi-Wan muses, drawing a snort from Anakin at the thought. 

“That’s an understatement. He was freaking out. I’m pretty sure he thought he killed you.” Anakin adds, laughing at Cody’s expense. 

Obi-Wan rolls his eyes and blindly swats at Anakin. His hand meets air and Anakin giggles at his trouble. Obi-Wan joins in the laughter as well.

Once their laughter has faded, Obi-Wan hums and reaches out to find Anakin. Anakin grasps his hand and places it on his cheek. Obi-Wan smiles at the assistance. 

“Do you see now?” Obi-Wan asks as he rubs his thumb against Anakin’s cheek. “You’ve got nothing to worry about. I promise.”

Anakin is silent for just a second before he nods, tucks himself back into Obi-Wan’s side, and says, “I believe you.” A few silent beats pass between them. “You’ll tell me if something  _ does  _ happen though, right?”

Obi-Wan nods. “You can come to my rescue with all the mud and bugs you can find.”

Anakin squawks. “How did you-”

“You’re my brother, Anakin. I know you,” Obi-Wan cuts him off. “Bugs and mud are your methods of terror.”

The room fills with laughter from the two as fears are washed away.


	13. 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!!! Thanks for sticking with me so far and thank you for all the kudos, comments, and bookmarks!!!!
> 
> Now, a few things before we begin.
> 
> First, this chapter didn't take as long as I thought it would lol. Therefore, the next chapter will for sure take a lot longer. I don't know how long, but it's gonna take some time. I don't know how to world build, so think of me. (weddings....)
> 
> Second, I have decided to officially make a second part with one-shots/side stories. Those that I have thought about writing will include: Obi-Wan and Cody talking after Obi-Wan wakes up from his exhaustion, Obi-Wan actually finally meeting Rex, Obi-Wan telling Cody and Rex about his past (ie, his scars around his eyes, his mother, etc.), and Obi-Wan talking about the Force and Kyber crystals with Cody. If you have something you're interested in seeing in one-shot form, let me know!
> 
> Third, any plot holes that you come across are my bad lol. I need to re read this I think. Just in case. Also, all mistakes are mine! 
> 
> I think....that's it!!!
> 
> Enjoy, and thanks again!!!!

The library is silent aside from the light noise of pages being turned by the only two occupants in the vast room.

Obi-Wan’s fingers dance across the pages with bumps allowing him to enjoy the activity. He can hear Cody hum every once in a while and lifts his lips in a smile at the noise. Obi-Wan had recommended a few different books to Cody and thus wasn’t sure what he was reading apart from it being a history of Coruscant after the man told Obi-Wan he was curious about the Kingdom.

Cody had already read and learned the information he would need to know about the wedding ceremony. Though Cody had insisted Obi-Wan tell him everything himself and that talk lead into talks about the Force Obi-Wan’s people believed in, and Kyber crystals as well. Cody had been fascinated by everything Obi-Wan had told him and wanted to keep talking for hours. Alas, that was not to be. Preparations still needed to be done and therefore they both needed to part ways.

Obi-Wan shifted in his seat, bringing himself back to the moment. A question formed in his mind as he thought about the wedding and the preparations. He smiled and turned his face towards Cody’s general direction.

“Oh,” Obi-Wan began. “Are you excited to see your father?” Silence greets his question and for a moment Obi-Wan believes Cody left the main area they were sitting in.

“My what?” Cody replies in confusion. 

“Dear, did you forget your father is set to arrive today?” Obi-Wa asks with a raised eyebrow and barely held back laughter. Cody makes a few distressed noises in response.

The doors to the library open, quieting Obi-Wan’s laughter a bit. 

“Majesty?” A man’s voice calls and Obi-Wan clears his throat, trying to get his laughter a bit more under control. 

“Yes?” He finally manages to ask.

“King Fett’s entourage has been spotted not far from here. He should be arriving shortly.” the man informs them and Obi-Wan thinks he hears a small curse slip from Cody’s mouth before he scrambles to put books away.

“Thank you,” Obi-Wan says to the messenger. “We’ll be in the Great Hall soon.”

“Yes, Your Majesty.” The messenger leaves after that.

Obi-Wan laughs again once the man leaves as Cody continues to scramble about. Then, he’s pulled from his seat quickly but carefully by Cody. Obi-Wan  _ just  _ manages to grab his cane before he’s quickly guided out of the room. 

Obi-Wan’s laughter fills the halls as Cody guides him along. Obi-Wan doesn’t even use his cane, instead trusting Cody to make sure he doesn’t trip on anything in their fast pace to the Hall.

Cody grumbles the whole walk to the Hall. “Why didn’t you tell me earlier?” He mutters to Obi-Wan.

“My dear,” Obi-Wan begins a bit breathlessly. “It’s not my fault that you forgot today was the day.” His answer only brings Cody’s grumbles back even louder than before.

As luck would have it, the two of them reach the Hall just in time. Their breathlessness fills the air as they scramble to their spots. Obi-Wan feels a heavy hand on his shoulder and knows his father is looking at him.

“All right?” The King asks.

Obi-Wan nods with a smile and says, “We lost track of time.”

“Speak for yourself,” Cody grumbles a bit further away.

Obi-Wan laughs. “You’re the one that forgot about today entirely.” he teases in return. Whatever reply Cody is about to make is stopped as the doors open and someone announces their guest.

“King Jango Fett of Mandalore has arrived.”

Obi-Wan listens carefully to the sound of boots hitting the ground and some mutters floating around him from the court. 

“Your Highness,” A voice that sounds so much like Cody and Rex’s that it must be King Fett greets his father.

“ _ Manda’lor _ ,” Obi-Wan’s father greets in return and Obi-Wa picks up a sound of surprise and approval from someone. “May I introduce my sons, Anakin and Obi-Wan.” The heavy hand is back when his name is said.

“Hello,” Obi-Wan says kindly. “It’s wonderful to meet you, Your Highness.”

“And I, you.” Cody’s father replies. “Cody, Rex.” He greets his sons and  _ buir _ ’s are spoken.

A clap resounds in the Hall, making Obi-Wan jump. There’s a muttered apology from his father before he speaks loudly to their guests.

“Now,” Qui-Gon starts, a smile in his voice. “I’m sure you’ve had a long journey, so allow us to show you to your rooms.”

“That would be appreciated.” Comes the reply from the  _ Manda’lor _ .

Obi-Wan is pulled along by his father to show King Fett his rooms. His guards are lead elsewhere and Obi-Wan knows that says something about the trust the King has in his sons. 

Obi-Wan is broken out of his musings as his father announces their arrival. 

“Here we are,” He says. “You’re right next to your sons. Unfortunately, as much as I would like to stay and meet you properly, there are still things that need to be done. If you’ll excuse me.”

Obi-Wan doesn’t hear a reply, but he does hear his father tugging a grouchy Anakin away. Obi-Wan thus stands there confused and alone with the three Fett’s. He clears his throat, shuffles his feet, and taps his cane on the ground a few times. 

“Well,” He awkwardly starts. “It’s wonderful to meet you. I hope-”

“Stay,” King Fett stops Obi-Wan with a soft and kind voice. “I want to meet you properly. We’re about to be family, you know.” There’s a teasing lilt to the King’s voice that has Obi-Wan relaxing.

“Of course, Your Highness.” Obi-Wan agrees with a dip of his head.

“Call me Jango, please.” Jango’s voice loses the tease but gains the soft and kind tone from before. 

“All right, Jango.” Obi-Wan smiles. “I would love that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading!!


	14. 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. As you can see, there's been a chapter cap added. There will only be three more chapters in this fic! It's crazy to think about, but we're really nearing the end, huh?
> 
> Okay, this chapter sucks. I'm going to say that right now. It's the wedding chapter (or the first one, I guess), and it took me forever to even think about how I was going to do it. It went through a few rewrites but nothing ever really stuck. So, this is the one you get. I'm happy with how it came out, but it's still not the greatest. If you want to skip this chapter, I totally get it lol

Obi-Wan hums as he sits in a chair while his father does his hair. The calming motion of Qui-Gon sectioning his hair and braiding it, the calm feeling in the air and his own humming brings Obi-Wan’s anxiety about the events that are about to happen down to a nearly disappeared bubbling in his chest. 

“How do you feel?” Qui-Gon asks, mumbling a bit as though to not disrupt the relaxed air.

“Calm,” Obi-Wan informs him. “Calm and a bit excited.” He smiles a bit and Qui-Gon huffs out a laugh.

“Just a bit excited?” He questions his son. Obi-Wan makes an affirmative noise as his father finishes tying off the braid.

The braided hair rests over Obi-Wan’s shoulder but doesn’t stay there for long. It’s shifted around a bit as Qui-Gon intertwines flowers in the locks of hair. They give off a soft scent that hits Obi-Wan’s nose.

Obi-Wan had asked his father to describe what he was wearing, colors included though they didn’t mean much to Obi-Wan. 

Qui-Gon made no comment about the request and had done as his son asked. Therefore, Obi-Wan knew the flowers in his hair were blue. He knew the long-coat he wore over his blue tunic was with blue and gold accents that buttoned all the way from the white sash tied around his waist up to his throat. He knew it opened from below the sash and down to his shins so his white trousers could be seen as they were tucked into white boots.

No, the colors didn’t mean much to Obi-Wan, but he was grateful for his father's willingness to describe the outfit anyway.

A sigh slipping from his father's mouth and his braid finally settling over his shoulder to rest over his heart draws Obi-Wan out of his thoughts.

“What is it?” He asks softly.

“I’m going to miss this,” Qui-Gon admits. “I’m going to miss these quiet moments with you. I’m going to miss searching for you in the forest when you’ve spent too long in there. I’m going to miss you.” Qui-Gon swallows thickly and Obi-Wan raises his hand. Qui-Gon grasps it quickly and Obi-Wan brings it to his lips, pressing a soft kiss to the knuckles.

“I’m going to miss all of that as well.” Obi-Wan replies. “I’m going to miss you so much. You and Anakin.” Obi-Wan smiles and squeezes his father's hand. “Make sure he stays out of trouble.”

Qui-Gon laughs at that. “It will take an army to do that.”

“Or,” Obi-Wan says. “Madame Nu could do it.” Obi-Wan laughs as his father releases a dramatic shiver at the name. 

“Dad!” Anakin’s voice breaks into the room and Obi-Wan realizes he hadn’t heard the door open. “It’s time for you to go!” The youngest informs their father. Qui-Gon sighs and Obi-Wan listens as his father rises from his own perch. 

A soft kiss is placed on Obi-Wan’s forehead that is followed by a “see you soon”. Obi-Wan hears heavy footsteps leave and then are quickly replaced by lighter ones.

“Well?” Anakin asks after a moment. 

“Obi-Wan raises an eyebrow and responds, “Well?”

“Are you scared?” His brother asks as Obi-Wan rises from his seat. Anakin places Obi-Wan’s hand on his shoulder and Obi-Wan feels Anakin’s smaller hand rest lightly atop that one. Anakin was to be his guide to the Wedding Ceremony as he wouldn’t be able to take his walking stick with him. 

“No,” Obi-Wan replies as they start the walk to the Ballroom where the wedding was to be held. “Are you?”

Anakin scoff at the question. “Of courts not.” He denies and Obi-Wan smiles. “But,” Anakin begins once more. “I  _ am  _ gonna miss you.”

“And I, you, dear one.” Obi-Wan squeezes Anakin’s shoulder. “I’ll never truly be gone, though. You know you  _ can  _ write to me, yes?”

“I guess so,” Anakin mutters.

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan stops them somewhere. “I will never really leave you. You will always have me. If not in the body, then in spirit. Trust in the Force that gives us life. All you need to do is reach out to it and you’ll feel me there.”

Anakin sniffles, “‘kay.”

“I love you,” Obi-Wan says. 

“I love you.” Comes Anakin’s reply. Anakin clears his throat and starts their walk again, this time in silence. 

The time seems to pass quickly and they finally arrive at the doors. Obi-Wan can hear muffled noises behind the closed doors. He breathes in deep once, then releases it slowly. 

The doors open. Whatever noise that was going on has vanished. It’s quiet now, save for the sound of boots belonging to Obi-Wan and Anakin clacking against the ground as they make their way forward.

Obi-Wan knows Cody is already there. He knows his father stands there at the end of the aisle as well. Obi-Wan takes unsure steps up the few stairs until he’s turned to face Cody. Anakin slips away and Obi-Wan smiles at Cody. Though Obi-Wan can’t see him, he knows Cody is smiling as well.

(Now, more than ever, Obi-Wan wished he could see.)

“People of Coruscant and Mandalore,” Qui-Gon’s deep voice echoes through the room. “Let us begin.” Qui-Gon cellars his throat. “We are here today to witness the joining of these two men. Their marriage has been blessed by the Force that breathes life into us. The Force is all-encompassing. It surrounds us, penetrates us, and binds us all together. It lives in these two in front of us.” A heavy fabric is draped over Obi-Wan’s shoulders. He knows Cody has received one as well. “As the Force surrounds you, so too will the love you feel for one another.”

Next, a ring lined with tiny shards of a kyber crystal is slipped onto Obi-Wan’s finger. He manages to hold back a gasp at the warmth that radiates from the crystal but notices that Cody doesn’t manage to quell his own. “As with the warmth that penetrates you by the kyber in those rings, may love penetrate you as well.” 

Lastly, Obi-Wan lifts his hands and they’re quickly covered by Cody’s. A cloth strip is wound around their clasped hands in a criss-cross pattern. “Love binds you together just as the Force does. May you remember to surround each other with love. May it penetrate your hearts and quell any ill feelings. May it bind you together through difficult and happy times. May it be with you. And, as always, may the Force be with you.” Qui-Gon finishes the ceremony.

Obi-Wan carefully leans forward and his lips meet Cody’s. The kiss they share is sweet and longer than previous ones. Obi-Wan smiles into it and feels Cody do the same. 

The room erupts into cheers at that and Obi-Wan just manages to block it all out as he focuses on Cody. The feeling in the air causes Obi-Wan’s cheeks to grow wet with tears as they fall from his eyes. The cloth is unwound and Cody’s hands rest on Obi-Wan’s cheeks as he wipes the tears away. Obi-Wan manages to stop whatever surprised noise wants to escape at the odd feeling.

(The tears are a surprise, to be sure. But a welcome one and possibly a miracle from the Force as Obi-Wan hadn’t been able to produce tears since the day he lost his sight.)

“And now,” Qui-Gon yells over the cheers that quickly die down as the crowd seems to hold their breath as they wait. Finally, Qui-Gon announces, “Let the feast begin!”

A loud “Yes!” that escapes Anakin causes a watery laugh to slip from Obi-Wan’s mouth which is quickly accompanied by Cody’s and the spectator’s laughter.


	15. 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The responses from all of you for the last chapter were awesome! I'm so happy you all liked it and that it turned out alright haha. Thank you so much for the wonderful responses. Thank you for your continued support for this fic as well. It really means a lot to me!

Obi-Wan listens and tries to track the movement the sounds are coming from. He’s sitting on his bed whilst his husband (mostly husband as there was still one wedding ceremony left) flies about as he packs Obi-Wan’s things. 

Obi-Wan smiles as he thinks back to an hour or so ago.

_ “Darling,” Obi-Wan sighs in exasperation as the items in his hands are pulled away by Cody. “What are you doing?” He asks as Cody then steers Obi-Wan to his bed and pressing him down to sit. _

_ “I,” Cody starts after giving a light squeeze to Obi-Wan’s hand and then moving away, “am packing your things for you.” He replies as the noises coming from his direction also indicates. _

_ “Dear,” Obi-Wan adjusts his position on the bed. “There’s no need for that. I am able to pack my own things up.” He insists, though makes no effort to rise from the bed. _

_ “Oh, I have no doubt that you’re able to do that.” Cody shoots back with a bit of teasing in his voice. “However, my father and Rex are packing my things up so I could come spend time with you. _

_ Obi-Wan raises a brow and scoffs lightheartedly. “You are aware that we will be spending the whole journey to Mandalore plus the rest of our lives together, yes?” There’s some movement coming from the direction of Obi-Wan’s dresser. Then footsteps start up and get closer and closer to Obi-Wan until finally, they stop and hands rest on his.  _

_ “Perhaps,” Cody whispers. “But I could not bear to think of spending another second without you, my love.” He presses a kiss to Obi-Wan’s lips. “Is that reason enough for you?” _

_ Obi-Wan hums. “I suppose it’ll do.” _

The realization they were leaving for Mandalore soon hit Obi-Wan hard after his mind returned to the present. The sudden fear of not being accepted by Cody’s people swarmed his thoughts. He was unsure of how they would react. How could they like him? How could they accept him? He was blind. He couldn’t fight and he preferred books over weapons. 

Mandalorians were fighters.

Obi-Wan was not.

“Obi-Wan?” The concern in Cody’s voice made Obi-Wan think that this wasn’t the first time his name had been called. 

“Apologies,” Obi-Wan clears his throat. “Did you say something?”

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. Why would you think that?”

“You looked deep in thought,” Cody answered. “What’s bothering you?” Cody knew him too well. Obi-Wan thought it wouldn’t do any good to try and lie.

“I’m just-” Obi-Wan sighs and his shoulders slouch. “What if they don’t like me?” The question is mumbled, but Obi-Wan knows Cody heard it. “What if they don’t accept me? I’m nothing like you. I’m nothing like Rex or your father. I can’t fight. I’m the furthest thing from a warrior. They won’t-”

“Enough of that.” The bed dips as Cody sits next to him. “You have nothing to worry about,” Cody says, his voice flooding with warm reassurance. His hand grips Obi-Wan’s, stalling the twisting motion Obi-Wan didn’t realize he was doing with his ring. “You don’t need to be a warrior. They won’t care. They will accept you for who you are.  _ That’s  _ who my people -  _ our  _ people are. They will see your smile and your kindness. They will see your scars and your eyes.” Cody bruises a finger over said scars, though Obi-Wan barely feels it. “They will see all that makes you  _ you _ and they will love and accept you for you.” There’s promise in those words and Obi-Wan can’t help but lean into Cody’s arms. 

“Alright,” Obi-Wan breathes out.

“Alright?” Cody repeats and Obi-Wan nods. “You believe me?”

“I believe you.” A kiss is pressed to Obi-Wan’s forehead and a muffled “good” joins it.

“Now,” Cody says after pulling away. “We best get a move on. You’ve got people to meet in a few days and I’ve got your lovely company to enjoy.” 

Obi-Wan laughs as Cody leaves his side to finish packing, and not long after that, it’s time to leave.

Really, Obi-Wan doesn’t do much to assist with this part of getting ready to go. There are far too many people helping already and Obi-Wan knows he’ll just be in the way. He  _ can, _ however, get himself on a horse. 

He’s directed to his horse (named Shaak) and waves away Cody’s hands after pressing his walking stick into them. He smiles at the huff of not-quite-surprise that comes from onlookers as he manages to get himself in the saddle with no problems at all.

“I feel like I should be more surprised than I am,” Cody says,” but really, I’ve just fallen more in love with you.” Obi-Wan chuckles.

What takes Obi-Wan by surprise once they’re started on their way, is that he can’t hear as many hooves hitting the ground as he thought there would be for a group this size. It means that the majority are walking and Obi-Wan-

“I can hear you thinking.” Comes Cody’s voice below him and to the right. “And you need to stop and breathe. Think about it. You’re not the only one on a horse. Your father is on one, Anakin is on one, a handful on my people are on some as well.” He informs Obi-Wan carefully. “You are on one for obvious reasons, and that’s not a bad thing. I’d rather you be on a horse than end up with injuries from attempting to walk through here.”

Obi-Wan bites his lip. He knows Cody’s right. True, he has his gift that allows him to feel the plants around him, but he knows it would only bring him exhaustion and give Cody more stress.

“Besides,” Jango speaks up from Obi-Wan’s left side. “We enjoy the walk.”

Cody snorts. “I can hear Boba now,”

“Speak for yourself.” Both father and son say at the same time. Obi-Wan chuckles at the mimicry of the youngest Fett. He feels his guilt drift away after that and allows his mind to wander. 

He reaches out just a bit with his gift and listens to the whispering trees. He resists the call to go deeper and instead drifts to the flowers. He continues for a while until Cody’s voice pulls him back.

“We should go over what the ceremony entails.” The Mandalorian prince suggests.

“Agreed,” Obi-Wan says.

“There won’t be a large gathering,” Cody explains. “Our marriage vows will be said in front of our families. They’re meant for us, the one’s getting married, and no one else.” Cody adds. He clears his throat and continues. “ _ Buir  _ says you’ve got the vows down perfectly.” The pride in Cody’s voice makes Obi-Wan blush.

“He’s a natural.” The compliment from Jango makes Obi-Wan’s face heat up even more and elicits good-natured laughter from the two Fett men on either side of him.

“We’ll say them at the same time.” Cody resumes and Obi-Wan nods. “ _ Buir  _ being there means he has our blessing. Once that’s done, we’ll have a celebration.” It’ll be...loud.”

“Oh,” Obi-Wan mumbles, feeling apprehension creep in with the idea of a party happening.

“I understand your concern.” Cody states.

“As do I.” Jango cuts in. “Which is why, after the announcement has been made of your vows having been spoken, you may leave.”

Obi-Wan furrows his brow. “Won’t everyone be offended?” He asks.

“No.” Comes Jango’s answer. “I promise that no one will mind.”

It makes Obi-WAn feel better to hear that.

“And that sums it all up.” Cody finishes. Obi-Wan hums and they all walk (or, ride in Obi-Wan’s case) in silence for a moment before a thought comes to Obi-Wan’s head.

“You know,” He bites his lip before gaining to courage to go on. “Since Mandalore will be my new home, it would only make sense to learn your language.” He waits. “So would you-”

“Absolutely!”

“Of course!”

The replies leave Cody and Jango’s mouths at the same time causing a laugh to break free from Obi-Wan. They must know Obi-Wan had no way of learning before everything happened.

Obi-Wan, still laughing a bit over the excited responses, asks, “Where do we start?”


	16. 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's one chapter left after this!!!! This was actually supposed to be the last chapter, but it got a little longer than I thought it would, so yeah!
> 
> Thank you all so much for the comments!!! I love them so much and I appreciate you all!!! Thank you for the Kudos!!! Thank you for the bookmarks!!! I love you all and I hope you like this chapter!

The arrival to Mandalore comes three days later. Cody breathes out a sigh filled with happiness at seeing his home again. He’s happy to note that the damage done to the town has been repaired in his absence.

Cody is greeted by many and he smiles and nods at each one. After about ten minutes or so, Cody glances up at Obi-Wan. He isn’t surprised to see him looking nervous, though he’s trying hard to hide it. So, he places a hand on Obi-Wan’s leg and squeezes once, receiving a grateful smile in his direction in return.

“May I-” Obi-Wan starts to ask, but Cody cuts him off, knowing what he wants to ask. 

“I think, for now, it would be better if you stayed on your horse.” Cody feels his heart ache as his apologetic opinion is met with a sad nod from Obi-Wan. “I only say  _ now  _ because of all the people and horses. This is a new place to you. I don’t want you getting trampled on by horses.”

A look of understanding replaces Obi-Wan’s sadness. His cheeks tinged red a bit as he thinks about it as well. “That makes perfect sense,” Obi-Wan agrees. “Thank you,  _ cyare _ .”

Cody’s chest heats up from more than just the ring on his finger. Hearing his language slip from Obi-Wan’s mouth contributes as well.

“ _ Buir! Vod! _ ” A young voice hits Cody’s ears and he turns his attention to the palace he hadn’t realized they had reached. The noise races to Cody who crouches to pull the speedy child into his arms. 

“Boba,” Cody greets with a smile. Movement from behind Cody catches the younger one’s attention. Cody turns to see Obi-Wan dismounting and rushes to assist, dropping his brother to the ground. 

“Hey!”

Obi-Wan furrows his brow at the exclamation. Cody has his hands on Obi-Wan’s waist when his love speaks. “Did you drop your brother to help me down, Cody?” He inquires and Cody draws a blank.

“Uhhh…” Comes his eloquent reply.

Obi-Wan sighs. “I would have been fine without your help.” He says after his feet touch the ground. “Now, where is your youngest brother?”

“Here!”

Obi-Wan jumps at the sudden arrival of Boba and Cody glares at him. There’s a silent threat there as well, and it must get through to him because Boba’s eyes widen and his face pales. 

“I didn’t even hear you approach,” Obi-Wan observes with a soft smile. “You must be very sneaky.” The playfulness in his voice drains the fear Cody put in Boba not seconds before.

“The sneakiest.” Boba agrees. Obi-Wan chuckles and holds out a hand for Boba to shake.

“My name is Obi-Wan.”

Boba, after receiving a nod from Cody, takes Obi-Wan's hand and shakes it carefully.

“I’m Boba.”

“Well, I know you said you’re the sneakiest, but-” Obi-Wan’s sentence ends abruptly as he jumps again when a sudden, “Hi there!” bursts through the introductions. Cody places a calming hand on Obi-Wan’s back and sends a look to Anakin. Anakin notices his crime and sheepishly looks up at Obi-Wan.

“Sorry, Obi-Wan.”

“It’s alright, Anakin.” Obi-Wan easily accepts the apology and Cody  _ almost  _ rolls his eyes. “Sneaky children can’t help it.”  _ That  _ sets something off between the boys as they suddenly start chatting about things at a speed Cody could never hope to follow.

“Let’s hope the palace is still standing by tonight,” Cody mumbles as Boba gives Rex a quick, tight hug before running off with Anakin again.

“One could hope.” Obi-Wan hums. “Come on,” He tugs Cody along after snatching his walking stick from a pack on his horse. “We’ve got some unpacking to do before tonight.”

Cody snorts as Obi-Wan attempts to lead him along. Cody quickly takes the lead as he guides Obi-Wan through the unfamiliar hallways of the Mandalorian palace.

They eventually make it to their rooms and Cody is pleased to see all of Obi-Wan’s things and Cody’s own belongings already waiting for them inside. 

Cody has Obi-Wan sit on their bed while he puts everything where they needed to go. The process of unpacking and putting things away is faster than when Cody was packing Obi-Wan’s things up for him. The main reason was that Obi-Wan didn’t stop Cody this time by insisting he could do it himself. In fact, Obi-Wan was quiet the whole time. It may have worried Cody if not for the content smile that Obi-Wan wore.

Cody had finished unpacking and putting things away, and Obi-Wan must have noticed the lack of noise.

“Obi-Wan tilted his head and smiled a bit wider. “All done?” He inquired.

“Yeah,” Cody replied. 

“Good. Maybe you’d like to help me with something, then?”

Cody blinked and watched as Obi-Wan placed his walking stick on the bed, then stood up and held his hand out to Cody.

“What?” Cody’s eyebrows quirk at the movements. He was a bit unsure of what was happening and Obi-Wan seemed to pick up on that.

Obi-Wan laughed. “If this is to be my new home, then I need to be able to find my way around.” He informs Cody. “So? Help me find my way around?”

Cody gapes at him before rushing to assist Obi-Wan. “What do I do?”

“I’m going to hold onto you and you’re going to walk with me from the bed to the door in as straight a path as we can manage,” Obi-Wan instructs. “Help make sure I don’t into anything, would you?” He raises his right arm and holds it out to the side so his fingers skim the wall next to him.

They start to walk at Obi-Wan’s preferred pace. Cody ends up distracted by the way Obi-Wan’s lips move as he counts his steps and the confidence coming from him. He gets so distracted that he doesn’t manage to warn Obi-Wan about the incoming nightstand.

Obi-Wan catches the edge of it with his hip and gasps in slight pain and fear as he stumbles. Cody catches him and feels his face burn. 

“I’m so sorry. I wasn’t watching. Are you alright?” Cody’s words tumble from his mouth and Obi-Wan holds up a hand, stalling the words.

“I’m perfectly fine,” Obi-Wan assures him. “But, would you mind telling me what had you so distracted?” He asks with a sly smile.

“Well, Cody clears his throat. “My eyes were focused on the most beautiful man I’d ever met. He distracted me from my task.”

Obi-Wan snorts and shakes his head. “Flatterer.”

“It’s true, though,” Cody whispers. “Your beauty, your very existence distracted me.” He steps closer to Obi-Wan. “I love you,” He says, watching as Obi-Wan’s cheeks flush. 

“I love you too.” Comes his reply. Their lips meet seconds later in a soft, sweet kiss.


	17. 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! The last chapter! I'll be honest, it's not the best chapter and I really don't know what I'm doing in this chapter, but I think it was a nice little ending. 
> 
> Before we part ways, I just want to say thank you to everyone for your continued support and patience when updates were, well, slow. Thank you for taking the time to read this fic and leave comments. They really made my day and made me want to keep going with this fic.
> 
> Thank you to those that left kudos! I see you, and I appreciate you.
> 
> Thank you to all of you who have bookmarked this fic!!!! I'm so happy that there were so many of you that liked this enough to bookmark it!!! It really makes me happy!
> 
> I'm sad to see this fic end, but it was a really fun time. I struggle with multi-chap fics for a few reasons, but I'm glad this one worked out the way that it did!!!
> 
> Thank you again!!! I love you all!!!

After that one slight mishap (and the kiss that came after), Cody and Obi-Wan spent the rest of the day continuing the activity. At least, they continued until there was a knock at the door.

“Enter,” Cody projects the word and the door opens. 

His  _ buir  _ and Obi-Wan's are on the other side, both smiling widely at the two.

“It’s time.” Jango states as he enters further into the room. Qui-Gon follows as he walks right up to his son.

“Come, Obi-Wan.” Qui-Gon gently pulls his son away from Cody. “You’ll be with him again soon.”

Obi-Wan sends Cody one last smile before the door closes. Then, it’s just Cody and Jango in the quiet room.

“Well, shall we?” His father asks and Cody nods.

Cody undresses before putting on the underclothing meant for his armor. It’s lighter than he’s used to as it’s meant for ceremonies such as this. 

“You know,” Jango starts after returning with Cody’s armor. “I didn’t think this day would ever come.” He admits, though the unspoken  _ I didn’t think I would live to see this day _ lies heavy between them. Jango kneels and guides Cody’s feet into his shoes. Next, he picks up a guard to be placed over his right shin.

Cody snorts at the statement as the guard snaps into place. “Why? Thought I’d never find anyone?” He asks teasingly as Jango moves to the next shin.

“You’ve always been picky.” Jango teases back before grabbing the guards that will be placed over Cody’s thighs. “Really, you were always reserved as a child. You never showed much interest in making friends.” The guard snaps into place. “Always choosing to practice with your weapons or reading.” The other guard snaps on as well. He passes Cody the codpiece and then attaches the knee pads.

“I was always worried about you. I always thought you’d be sad without someone.” Jango whispers as his fingers dance across the vambraces on his lap. “You never said anything about it, though.” Jango rises and slips the vambraces on Cody before tightening them. “When you were with your brothers, nothing changed much. You played with them, sure, but you were still so content to be by yourself.” Jango sighs and Cody stays silent as his father speaks and helps Cody get ready. The breastplate comes next.

“When the war happened, I was worried. You had grown so much, but I feared you’d fall further into yourself after it all.” Jango shakes his head and smiles at Cody. “But I had no reason to worry.” Finally, the shoulder pads join the rest of the armor.

“I’m so proud of the man you have become and the man you will continue to be.”

Cody swallows back the lump in his throat.

“I’m so happy that you’re happy. I know the circumstances weren’t ideal, to begin with.” Jango sighs. “I’m sorry you weren’t given a say in the matter. But, I can  _ see  _ the love in your eyes when you’re with Obi-Wan. I can  _ hear  _ the affection in your words. You love him, despite how it all happened.”

“Thank you.” Cody whispers and his father raises his eyebrow in question. “For being here. For your support through the years. Thank you for believing in me. Thank you for giving me the chance to meet my love.”

Jango smiles and grips the back of Cody’s head before bringing their foreheads together.

“Let’s get this marriage going, yeah?” The awkward switch in topic is enough to draw a laugh from Cody as he nods.

Jango leads him to the small room where the vows will be said. Cody knows the room. He’s seen it a few times. He knows the doors will open and there will be a bare room with only another set of doors across the way that would lead to the large banquet hall. Cody’s happy he’s already seen the inside of the room.

He’s able to give Obi-Wan his full attention that way. 

Obi-Wan’s already there waiting when they arrive. Qui-Gon and Anakin stand a few feet away from him and Rex and Boba are standing much further away from Obi-Wan but would end up being in the same position as Qui-Gon and Anakin.

Cody notes that Obi-Wan is dressed the same as he was for the wedding in Coruscant, but he still takes Cody’s breath away. 

Cody walks to join Obi-Wan who is already turned to where Cody would stand. When he gets there, he whispers a “hello” and receives a wonderful smile in return.

“Please join hands,” Jango says after a little while, having taken his place in between the two to witness and initiate the ceremony. Obi-Wan lifts his hands and Cody’s quick to grab them and give them a tiny squeeze. “Recite your vows.”

With their words flowing together, Obi-Wan and Cody recite their vows.

“ _ Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar’tome. Mhi me’dinui an, mhi ba’juri verde. _ ”

Obi-Wan’s smile is blinking and Cody can’t stop his own from creeping onto his face. 

Cody barely registers his  _ buir  _ leaving his spot, wandering over to the other doors, and announcing the marriage as being complete. He’s lost in Obi-Wan’s smile, uncaring of the world around them. 

“I love you.” Cody breathes out.

“I love you, too.” Replies Obi-Wan.

Not a single second has passed before Cody has pulled Obi-Wan into a searing kiss. There are cheers from outside, from Rex and Qui-Gon. There are noises of playful disgust from the two younglings in the room.

Cody doesn’t hear them. His head is empty save for thoughts of Obi-Wan. And he knows, deep down, that Obi-Wan is experiencing just the same. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I talked about doing a second part with just one-shots, but would you all be interested in that? Or, is it kind of a 'meh' situation? I don't mind either way, but I would like to know if you all want to see more of this world that I've kind of created!
> 
> Let me know!!!
> 
> Also, please feel free to come talk to me on tumblr!!! I'm meantforinfinitesadness over there and I promise I don't bite lol

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna ever just drop in and say "hello", that's great! I'm meantforinfinitesadness on tumblr. I promise I don't bite and I'm a little lonely so I always like making new friends that like to just talk about Star Wars and stuff....
> 
> Yeah!


End file.
